Being Clegane
by Katheryne B
Summary: Eleanor Clegane knows all too well the power a famous last name can bestow of people. For her, it had always been a source of pride even if it meant that people were scared of her... Or her brothers. But what happens when your own solace turns against you.
1. Eleanor Clegane

**Okay…this is a wild idea. A VERY wild idea.**

**Now I don't know what kind of visibility this story will have since it's not a Jon Snow or Robb stark story…but still I'm giving it a try.**

**So if you like it please "follow" this story and leave me a quick review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hot day outside of King's Landing. Eleanor hated days like that. She walked slowly towards the Jousting grounds where they had finished setting up the installations for the Tourney that started that same day. The Tourney was to celebrate King Robert's new Hand: Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.

Eleanor didn't care much for tourneys but she came to support her brothers Gregor and Sandor Clegane. Being the middle child meant that Eleanor was always stuck between the two of them when they fought. And they did fight each other…All the time. But she was used to it by now, even if it got worst since their father's death. She took a seat and the bleachers and waited for the tourney to start.

The tourney had already been going for some time when it was finally Gregor's turn. Even though Gregor was sometimes a very cruel man, Eleanor couldn't help but admire him. He was so strong and fierce. He was very sweet sometimes but she doubted anyone knew that.

Eleanor winced when Hugh of the Vale fell. It wasn't a pretty sight, but she was a Clegane and Cleganes were tough. Eleanor watched as her brother finished him. She herself had asked a million times to her brothers to teach her how to use a sword but they repeatedly said no. There was at least one thing they agreed on.

The last joust of the day finally came opposing her brother to Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden.

"Pfff" said Eleanor whilst shaking her head at the sight of Tyrell's shinny silver armor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said a masculine voice behind her. Eleanor turned her head around and saw Jaimie Lannister.

"Oh Come on. He fights like a girl."

"He's a knight."

"Just watch Gregor make one bite out of him" she said proudly

"You Cleganes are crazy."

"Just like you Lannisters" she added, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Eleanor has known Jaimie Lannister all her life. Both Gregor and Sandor were sworn to Tywin Lannister, his father. Gregor was first captain and Sandor was Prince Joffrey's sworn Shield.

Jaimie had always liked to tease her…and Eleanor didn't mind fighting back.

"Owww! Watch it young Lady." he said

"You watch it. My brothers are close."

"Yes well I really don't feel like fighting either of them ever…so"

Both of them were taken away but the crowd's loud shock. Gregor had just cut the head of his own stallion and was now making to attack Loras Tyrell.

"Oh no!" whined Eleanor. She knew all too well what would follow. But what shocked her and the rest of the crowd was Sandor's jump towards them, blocking Gregor's sword with his own

"Now that is getting interesting…"said Jaimie with a smile.

"Shut up!"

Eleanor jumped from the bleachers where she was sitting and ran towards the fight. Deep down she knew there wasn't much to stop her brothers but she had to try.

"Stop it!" she yelled

"Stop it seriously!"

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING" yelled the King

Now that stopped them and by then Eleanor had gotten between her two brothers. She wasn't as strongly built as them but she was taller than the average woman.

"Both of you calm down and walk away." whispered Eleanor. Eleanor saw Gregor raise his sword once more.

"Come. Let's walk away." She said whilst leading him away from the tourney grounds. She turned away to give a killing look to her other brother Sandor before leaving.

Because that's what she was the pillow between her brother's never-ending fights. She was tough when needed but could be sweet as a doll as well.

With both her brothers she had a special bond…Or at least Eleanor liked to think that both her brothers needed her as much as she needed them. They had, after, stuck together since their father's death.

She got Gregor into the nearest tent.

"Now. Care to explain what happened?"

"I hate him!" said Gregor

"Who? Tyrell?"

"I hate him too. Fights like girl…plus he should have known better."

"Sandor defended him…I hate him more."

"You don't mean that."

"I suppose not." She knew he was saying that just to please her. Eleanor gave her brother her warmest smile.

"What would we do without you?" asked Gregor

"Kill each other without a doubt"

They both laughed.

Eleanor found her other brother in a cheap tavern in flea bottom later that night.

"Is that how you celebrate?" she asked.

"What are you fucking doing here? This isn't a place for you."

"I'm just making sure you are all right." she said while sitting next to him

"Go Away!" he spat at her. Eleanor raised her hands in defeat and made it to leave.

"Hey wait. I'm sorry." he added quickly. Eleanor grinned for she knew she had won. She sat back down.

"Whether you like it or not I'm trying to preserve our family." she said

"I know. It's just he…Ah you know what it doesn't matter." He said. "Now get out of here."

And she left and returned to the small room she had in the Red Keep. House Clegane was a minor house but since they owed allegiance to House Lannister it allowed Eleanor to stay with her brothers instead of staying alone at Clegane's keep.

Eleanor changed for bed and got into the covers even in this heat…Images of the day's events crept back into her mind: Gregor's dead stallion, his attack on Loras Tyrell, Sandor rushing to his side…Jaimie Lannister's wicked grin.

Eleanor had always had a thing for Jaimie, but she knew that even if he didn't wear the White Cloak of the Kings Guard he wouldn't take her. Eleanor was invisible to most people…living behind the shadow of a name that scared everyone in Westeros. She signed and closed her eyes in hopes of sleeping.


	2. Have no fear

**Wow I had no idea so many would follow my "wild" idea of a story! Thanks to you all.**

**Now before I continue I just want to add some info. I will not try to humanize the Clegane brothers too much. I only want them to have a tiny shred of common sense when it comes to their sister Eleanor.**

**As for Eleanor, she loves her brothers…Even if she knows what they are and what they sometimes do. To Eleanor, family is important no matter what. She's though but won't become a character that fights with a sword etc. (I love Brienne way too much to copy her into another character: p) She merely tries to find her way about the world.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cath**

**P.S. This story will mainly follow the Series, although I might add some book characters like the Kettlebacks for example. Also, in the first chapters, they will be some big time jumps between and within the chapters so you'll get Eleanor's POV on certain events.**

* * *

Eleanor didn't fear death. She didn't fear blood or diseases either. That allowed her to work as one of Grand Maester Pycelle's assistants. Eleanor loved it, for it allowed her to keep busy without having to be some highborn girl's handmaiden.

She didn't fear pain either…Ned Stark, however, was in pain. Eleanor could feel it. If they didn't act quickly the man would die. Rumors where running within the Red Keep's halls; Ned Stark had attacked Jamie Lannister in broad day light in the middle of Flea bottom. Eleanor had a hard time believing it. But Jamie was now nowhere to be found…Was he hurt? Because Ned Stark was. No doubt Jaime had defended himself. He was the greatest swordsman Eleanor had ever seen. And both of them were seasoned warriors.

Eleanor came back to her senses when she heard the maester's voice.

"Eleanor child, fetch me milk of the Poppy"

Eleanor obeyed and brought back the medicine. Nobody deserved to be in pain like this…Not even traitors.

"Grand Maester you must be ready for a large number of casualties." said Tyrion Lannister, acting hand of the King. "Stannis commands a great host and most of them are blood thirsty pirates."

"I am ready My Lord Hand. You have nothing to fear." answered the Grand Maester.

"Very good.» answered Tyrion.

Eleanor was working of making bandages for the upcoming battle. Stannis Baratheon's fleet would be here by nightfall. Lord Tyrion had done well to prepare the city for siege. Both the city watch and the Kingsguard were too joined in the fight. This meant that Sandor would fight.

Eleanor looked through a window that showed the Blackwater bay. Then she thought of Gregor. It had been months since he had left for the Riverlands. Not a single word. Well, she knew he wasn't dead at least. News like that would have reached King's Landing in no time. She tried not to think what would happen to her if her brothers were to die in battle, for she knew she was tolerated here in the capital only because of their status in Tywin Lannister's army.

"My Lady you should join the rest of the ladies in Maegor's Holdfast."said Tyrion

Eleanor smiled "I thank you Lord Hand but I must decline. My place is here."

"If that is your wish then very well." said Tyrion "I understand you are of great help to our Grand Maester."

"Aye she is."

"Thank you Lord Hand, Grand Maester."

Tyrion left. Eleanor rushed behind him. "My Lord Hand." Tyrion stopped and turned around to face her.

"Is there any news of your brother?" she asked. She had learnt some days ago that he had been taken captive by the Northerners.

"I'm afraid not. It's kind of you to ask" answered Tyrion.

Eleanor didn't add anything else and simply returned to her task.

The battle had been going on for some time now. The wildfire had been a wonderful trick but it had caused damages on both sides of the walls. Eleanor examined as much wounded as she could before Pycelle would attend to them but more wounded were coming in every minute.

"It's over!" One screamed, crippling over in pain. "The city is lost. The King and his Kingsguard abandoned their posts. Stannis will kill us all" he cried

"The Kingsguard? Not all of them surely?" asked Eleanor as she cleaned one of his wounds.

"Aye all of them. Even the bloody Hound."

Eleanor dropped what she doing. Why would Sandor leave battle like this? There was only one way to find out. She finished with her wounded, cleaned her hands in the nearest basin and left.

She walked aimlessly in the halls of the keep in search of her brother. Eleanor looked everywhere; her brother was strongly built, she would spot him in no time…Clearly not at this very moment.

"You!" she said, grabbing a page by his tunic. He was charged with bringing beverage to the soldiers on the battlement. If he had wine it was absolute certain that he had seen Sandor.

"Where did the Hound go?" she asked

No answer.

"WHERE?"

The lad was scarred. "thhhatt way" he stuttered. Eleanor let the boy go and started in the direction he had pointed. After a few minutes Eleanor realised she was going nowhere; because this hall led to bedrooms and private quarters. She heard one door open and saw a white cloak fly in the hallway.

"Sandor!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he said, recognizing the voice.

"What are you doing?"

"The city is fallen. There's bloody fire everywhere. Stannis won"

The phrase made Eleanor's heart sank. "Battle's not over yet."

"It's over when I fucking say it's over."

"You can't leave! You are a Kingsguard!"

"Fuck the King. I'm leaving this shit hole"

"Fine I'm leaving too."

"No you are not."

"Sandor, please. Don't leave me here all alone. Where are you going?"

"I don't know, north maybe."

He made to leave. Eleanor followed him.

"Don't follow me!"

"I'm not staying here!"

Sandor grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her to an adjoining room. "The hell you are." He almost threw here in, closed the door and barred it.

"Sandor, please." She begged

"Stay here. It's not safe where I'm going." said Sandor. "Wait for Gregor's return. He's always been more suited than me to take care of you."

"No! Don't go."

"Farewell little sister."

"SANDOR NO!" she yelled whilst hitting the door with her fists. She stopped seeing it was hopeless.

Eleanor heard a sound behind her; like a voice. She turned around and Sansa Stark was standing right in front of her.


	3. Aftermaths

**I'm sorry for the big huge time jump in the last chapter, but for story purposes that's all I needed. There will be less now I think. But truth is the story as to be focused on King's landing…For now. :p**

**Thanks to all the new followers and reviewers. I love you all!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Cath**

* * *

Eleanor had been assigned as Tyrion Lannister's personal nurse. The Queen didn't want to but it was Lord Tywin who had ordered it; now that he had come back to assume is place as Hand of the King.

Eleanor stayed with Lord Tyrion day and night. Not like she had anything better to do anyways.

One morning, Tyrion stirred.

"Still no word of Jaime?"he asked

"I'm afraid not." she said. Tyrion stirred again. "You are in pain, I'll fetch Pycelle" said Eleanor, moving towards the door.

"No! No milk of the poppy. Wine?"

"That's not a good idea I'm afraid."

"It was worth a try."

There was a knock on the door and two men came in. A tall one, kind of scruffy looking with dirty clothes and a younger one, wearing a page's attire.

"May I help you?" she asked

"It's all right. They work for me" said Tyrion

"If you say so."

"Could we have some privacy?"

Eleanor hesitated before accepting. She was supposed to stay here at all cost.

"Call me if you need anything."she finally gave in. It was not like he was going anywhere.

She didn't like Lord Tyrion's man. She didn't like him at all.

A few weeks later

Still not a word from her stupid brother. She could have died during the Battle of Blackwater bay and her own brother didn't even care to check up on her. Of course, he probably didn't know that Sandor was gone; but still. Sometimes, more than sometimes, Eleanor felt like she was the only one with brains in this family.

There was only one thing to do. Eleanor gathered her courage and walked to the tower of the Hand. With Sandor gone, she had to contact Gregor…but she didn't know where he was so she couldn't even send a raven. Lord Tywin would know. Lord Tywin had to know.

Eleanor didn't understand why she was so nervous. It's not like she never meet him before.

Tywin Lannister sat at his desk dealing with the aftermaths of battle. There was repairs to be made, the armory needed to be restocked and not to mention King Joffrey. He needed a firm set back. A very firm one if he expected to stay King long enough.

"My Lord Hand." said a guard. "Eleanor Clegane is here to see you."

He didn't really have time for this but best get it over with.

"Send her in."

Eleanor entered. "My Lord hand thank you for seeing me. I know you must be very busy."

"I am. But you are here so minds as well do what you came for. Is something wrong with Tyrion?"

"No Milord his healing went exactly as planned."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Milord, I came on a more personal business. You see I must contact my brother Ser Gregor immediately. With Sandor's desertion I um... I need to contact him"

"Yes. I understand."

"I thought you might know where I could send a raven to contact him. I don't know where he is. It's been months really."

"He's now stationed at Harrenhal on my orders. You might try to reach him there."

"Thank you Milord." Eleanor did her best curtsy and started to walk away.

"Whilst you are here there was something I was charged to talk to you about." said Lord Tywin.

Eleanor looked puzzled. What could Lord Tywin be charged with?

"While I was at Harrenhal your brother came to me and asked for my help in finding you husband. I agreed to help your brother since it is time you were settled and since he's as always been a good vassal. It is your wish? To be settled? Is it not?"

_NO!_ she though. But she couldn't say that to Tywin Lannister himself.

"Yes it is. I thank you personally for your help in this matter Milord."

She wasn't really happy about it. But it was the normal thing. What she really hated was her brother secrecy about the matter. She wasn't a child anymore.

"Your family had always been very loyal. Until then, rest assured Grand Maester Pycelle has made very clear that your presence here is of great value. You may stay. "

"Thank you Milord. I shall leave you to your work now."she said. She turned to leave slowly.

"Oh and Eleanor."added Lord Tywin. Eleanor stopped in mid-way and faced the Hand of the King. "If Tyrion ever needs anything else come straightly to me. Not Cersei, not the King, to me."

"Yes Milord."

And she left, cursing her stupid brothers on her way out.

Eleanor was there when they brought him to Pycelle. She had a hard time believing that the rumors were true, that he was really back. She wanted to go to him but she couldn't. Poor Jaime was in a terrible state. She couldn't intrude on something so hard for a knight; losing his sword hand. Eleanor cursed whoever did that to him. He looked so sad, so helpless.

So she waited in the shadows, waited until Pycelle and the other Maester, if a Maester he was, Lord Qyburn were finished.

To Eleanor's surprise, Jaime came into the laboratory a couple of days later. She was alone. He was all cleaned up now. His hair was cut nicely, his beard shaved…But he didn't wore is armor. Instead he wore a red leather jerkin. He walked in circles in the laboratory and only saw her once he had turned around.

"Clegane." he said with a smile.

"Lannister."she answered. "It's good to see you. Alive."

Jaime didn't say anything.

"I'm very sorry."she added. Jaime answered with a faint smile.

"I am supposed to get the changed." He said showing his bandaged stump.

"I can do it."she said. "If you don't mind that is. I can get the Grand Maester if you prefer."

"No it's fine. I have to warn you it's not pretty"

Jaime sat down and Eleanor walked to him. She sat next to him and started to take off the bandage.

"Any pain?"

"None."

It wasn't a pretty sight but she had seen worst. She was all so grateful that he was alive. She did actually what she had been told, applied the right ointment and started to apply a new bandage.

"Big wedding coming soon." she said to break the silence

"Yes. A lot of people; there is even a Dornish party coming today I heard."

"Really? How extravagant"

"You know Joffrey."

"Joffrey? Or your sister?"

"Both."

They both laughed.

"Are you going to attend?" he asked

Eleanor felt her cheeks burning up. "Me? What would I do at a Royal wedding?"

"I don't know, eat, dance, and enjoy yourself."

"And dance with whom?"

"I don't know. Loras Tyrell?"

Eleanor led out a wild laugh. "I don't think so."

Loras Tyrell would probably be scarred to do so anyway. Not that she cared for Loras Tyrell.

Eleanor finished the job and said: "There you go, all done."

"Thank you Eleanor."

He rarely called her by her name.

"You're welcome Jaime."


	4. Cleganes, Martells and Lannisters

**Once again thanks to you all reviewers. And special thanks to Anna for her magnificent review that gave me wonderful ideas.**

**Now I must say this, don't get too attached to a Jaime/Eleanor prospect. I would love too really but I'm a HUGE shipper of Jaime/Brienne so…But don't worry there will be romance for Eleanor in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cath**

* * *

Eleanor may not have attended to the wedding but she did make an appearance at the feast to inform the Grand Maester. Compared to all the other highborn ladies Eleanor didn't really stand out…not that she cared really. She didn't expect her presence to change anything to anyone.

As she walked away from the feast, she past near a party of exotic looking people.

"It's a bad sign when a young woman is leaving a feast. In Dorne, it means the party is boring." Said a man with a heavy accent.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"My name is Oberyn, I'm from Dorne. I haven't seen you around before."

Eleanor tried not to panic. Ever since the arrival of the Dornish party there was a rumor than Prince Oberyn, Elia Martell's brother, came to avenge his sister's murder. "My name is Eleanor. I'm a simple assistant to the Grand Maester."

"No last name, Eleanor the simple assistant?"

Eleanor couldn't help but laugh. "Hill. Eleanor Hill."

"I though bastards from the capital were called Waters."

"They are, but I'm not from here."

Eleanor couldn't believe how flirty she sounded. Maybe it was because she was so intimidated by the Dornish prince. Maybe she was afraid. She couldn't help to wonder what his reaction would be if she knew who she was.

"I'm from the Westerlands. I did Lord Tywin a great service once. He rewarded me with a position here."

"You are lucky."

"Yes I am."

"Although Tywin Lannister is not a man to take lightly. I hope he didn't claim anything else in exchange of that position he gave you."

Did he just touch her arm with his hand? Other than the fact that he probably hated her family, Eleanor couldn't help but to find him very attractive. But then cursed herself for thinking such a thing. His presence still made her very uncomfortable.

"Can I convince you to stay?"he asked swiftly. Eleanor had to get out of this situation, for she did know how long could she hold it all together.

"Well I'm afraid not but, if you need stitching up you can find me in the Grand Maester's laboratory."

Eleanor almost ran from the scene. It was only within the security of the laboratory that she allowed herself to process everything that had just happened. How did she managed she did not know.

She couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. It was the first ever that she had lied about her family; she usually had more pride than that. Then, her thoughts went back to the Dornish Prince. Did he find her attractive? That was something Eleanor wasn't use to. It wasn't a bad feeling to feel wanted for once.

What brought back to reality was the sound of the bell…The famous King's Landing bell which meant only a few things: someone was dead.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Eleanor had never been so nervous in her life. Why in the seven hells were they making her testify against Lord Tyrion? She didn't know anything.

When her time came, Eleanor tried her best to keep her head high and walked to the witness's booth. On her far right side she could see Jaime in his golden Kingsguard armor. Even with one hand missing Eleanor though he still looked so regal, so handsome. In front of her sat the judge's council: Lord Tywin of course. On his left sat another Lord that Eleanor did know the name of and on his right was Oberyn Martell. She couldn't lie her way out of it now.

Prince Oberyn, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention anyway maybe she would pass unnoticed.

"What is your name child?" asked the mysterious third Lord.

Eleanor took a deep breath. _We are Clegane or we are not_, she though

"Eleanor Clegane." She said proudly

Prince Oberyn's head shot up at the sound of her name. Eleanor realised that he now knew she had lied the other day. Their eyes meet. Eleanor couldn't make anything out of them.

"You are Grand Maester Pycelle's assistant?"

"Yes."

"The grand Maester has given us an inventory list of the poisons in his laboratory. One of them was the Strangler; the one the killed the King. Could you confirm that?"

"No Milord. The poisons, along with any other remedy, are held in the pantry. It is lock. Only a Maester can use them and administrate them. Since I am not, I can't."

"But you know where they are?"

"Yes."

"Can anyone access them?"

"The pantry is locked and the Grand Maester has the keys. So no, anyone cannot access the pantry unless they stole the keys."

"Tyrion came to you once in the Laboratory did he not?"

"Yes Milord. That was before the Battle of the Blackwater. He came to make sure that we, the Grand Maester and I, were prepared for the casualties of war."

"And afterwards?"

"Lord Tyrion was wounded during the Battle."

"He was under your supervision. Did he ever ask you for supplies?"

"No."

"What about his sellsword vassal; Ser Bronn?"

"Either Milord."

"And you never left his side?"

"No Milord." She answered, but quickly rectified her statement. "Wait, that is not correct. Once, during his healing process, Ser Bronn and Lord Tyrion's squire came to see him. I left them some privacy."

"Why?"

"Because Lord Tyrion asked. I wasn't very far."

"So he could have stolen the keys at that moment?"

"I couldn't say Milord. I'm sorry. But I doubt it."

Deep down, Eleanor didn't think Tyrion Lannister would do something like that. If he did, he wouldn't get caught.

"Thank you Eleanor, you may go."

Prince Oberyn had not said a word during her whole testimony. Before she was out of her booth, he said: "Your name is Clegane is it not?" Eleanor turned around to face the person who had asked her. "No doubt related to Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain that rides?"

"He is my older brother yes."

Eleanor could feel his gaze go right through her. It's scarred her.

"Did you know that your brother…"

"Prince Oberyn that is entirely out of the matter." said Lord Tywin

"Of course. My apologies, Lord Tywin."

Eleanor thanked the Gods and Lord Tywin in her head before leaving. She left as quickly has she could. She had to see her brother…NOW!

* * *

She looked through the entire keep before thinking that he might be in the Guardroom.

"You lost puppy?"

It was Ser Meryn Trant. He always called her puppy, his reference of her house's sigil and to the fact that she was the Hound's sister. Eleanor hated that name. She hated Ser Meryn; he disgusted her.

"I have no time for this Ser Meryn. Where is Ser Gregor?"

"In the mess hall I presume. But you are welcome to stay here"

"Shut up or I'll tell my brother you tried to rape me"

That shut him up right away. Gods be good, if there was one Kingsguard she hated it was Meryn Trant. Meryn fucking Trant like Sandor use to say. She walked towards the mess hall before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Looking for me?" It was Gregor.

"Gods you scared me!"

"You all right?"

"I need to talk you in private. Now!"

"What's going on?"

"Not here Gregor. In private, please."

Gregor lead his sister to his room. Once inside, Eleanor was disgusted by her brother's room.

"Jeez, Greg, do you ever clean?"

"Not really. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"They made me testify at Lord Tyrion's trial today. Amongst the judges were Lord Tywin, Mace Tyrell and Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

"What of it?"

"Oberyn MARTELL. Martell ,Gregor, as in Elia Martell's brother."she paused before adding. " There's been an ongoing rumor since before you returned that he has come here only so he can avenge his sister murder."

"He's welcome to try."

"And now he knows I'm your sister, because I couldn't lie and anyway everybody here knows who I am and they are all afraid of you, of him and…"

"No harm will ever come to you I promise. You have nothing to do with this."

"No? You killed his sister. What's to stop him from killing yours in retribution?

Gregor hadn't though about that. In fact he had never thought about that. He didn't know what to answer.

"Tyrion Lannister asked for a trial by combat" added Eleanor.

"I know."

"How?"

"Because they already asked me to be champion for the crown if need may be."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I've never lost a fight. I don't suppose you know who will champion the Imp?"

"No." she answered. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everything will be all right."

Gregor kissed his sister's forehead before leaving. And that night and the following ones until the combat, Ser Gregor had a guard stationed outside his sister's room.


	5. The Mountain and The Viper

**Here you go guys!**

**Once again thanks to all the followers and reviewers.**

**Cath**

* * *

Eleanor usually didn't attend these kinds of fights. She didn't really like them, but today, and she didn't know why, her feet brought her to the Arena where her brother was fighting Oberyn Martell. Eleanor had tried the night before to tell her brother but she couldn't find him anywhere.

The fight started and already, Eleanor thought something was off. The Dornish Prince did too many fancy stunts instead of plainly fighting. The crowd applauded him

"Have they told who I am?"

"Some dead man."

"I am the brother of Elia Martell. Do you know why I have come all the way to this stinking shit pile of a city? For you." He said, pointing directly at Gregor.

Eleanor felt her heart stop. So it was true after all. He did come here to kill her brother.

"I am going to hear your confess before you die. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick."

But Gregor didn't say anything. Instead he lunged forward.

As they fought, Oberyn kept screaming: "Say it. You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children."

Like nothing she had ever seen before, Gregor was in difficult position. The Dornishman's speed was to blame for that. Then he lost his helmet.

"You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children!"

Gregor kept fighting back but it was futil…until he finally broke the Prince's spear. But the Prince of Dorne moved quickly and grabbed another one. Eleanor though it would be over soon, until Prince Oberyn pushed his spear into Gregor's abdomen.

Eleanor let out a scream, but no-one heard. She was panicking. Her Brother, The Mountain that rides had been beaten. She felt tears coming up.

"You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children."

But Gregor kept going; slashing his big sword in the air; most of the time, missing his mark. But Eleanor knew it was because he was hurt.

_Pycelle will save him_, she thought to herself

Gregor fell when the Prince sliced his leg and then, in one big jump, the Dornishmen took his leap and pushed his spear once more into her brother… And this time, blood came out of her brother's mouth. That wasn't a good sign. She knew it wasn't a good sign. Her brother would die. Her biggest fear, being alone, was coming true. And with Gregor gone, what would stop them from coming for her. Damn those Dornishmen!

The crowd was cheering. Why were they fucking cheering about!

"No, no no you can't die yet. You haven't confessed." Said the Prince and took the spear out. "Say it, say her name: Elia Martell. You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children. Elia Martell."

"Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?" he screamed, pointing his finger at the Royal Party.

Eleanor though to herself: _It's him! It's Tywin Lannister_. Would he spare her if she spoke up? No…The Lannisters would have her head for it. It was over.

"You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children!"

Out of a surprise, Gregor hit the Dornismen and grabbed him, hitting him over and over. Then they shifted positions, Gregor grabbed Prince's Oberyn head with his giants hands.

"Elia Martell," he said

What followed was horrible. Even if she had seen a lot of blood in her life, this time was bad… Ellaria Sand's scream filled the arena. Oberyn Martell of Dorne was dead and Gregor didn't stand up after it.

_Stand up_, she though

_Please_

But he didn't.

"Gods have made their will know. Tyrion Lannister in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of his name, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Commotion filled the arena; screams, cries, cheers. But nobody saw the tears that were flowing on Eleanor's face. Nobody saw, because nobody cared.

* * *

Eleanor ran after the men that were carrying her brother to the Grand Maester's laboratory.

"I want to stay with him." She said to Pycelle

"Eleanor child it is not the time…"he started to say

"But he's MY brother"

"Grand Maester we must move quickly." added the other man. Eleanor remembered who he was. It was the maester that had helped with Jaime's hand…Actually he wasn't a Maester anymore.

"Eleanor child, I will come get you when we are finished."said Pycelle before closing the door behind him. Eleanor heard the key inside the lock. Moments later, Eleanor saw Queen Cersei , ser Meryn Trant and other guards go into the lab…They let her in.

And she couldn't even go? Eleanor felt like she was going to be sick.

"But he's my brother" mumbled Eleanor between sobs. She pressed her back against the wall in front of the door and slid to the floor…and waited.


	6. Nobody Cares

**Okay so here's the next one.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cath**

**P.S Thanks to Anna again for her amazing reviews and to answer one on your questions…I might consider writing an Eleanor/Oberyn Story after…**

* * *

It was Jaime who found her sitting on the ground, her knees brought up to her forehead.

"What are you going here?" he said in a low voice.

Her head shot up, her eyes were bloodshot red. She starred at him for a minute or so before talking.

"I'm waiting." She said "They won't let me see him, so I am waiting."

"Come, don't stay here" he said, bending down a little so he could grab her arm with his goo hand and get her up.

"No" she cried, stirring against him. But she didn't fight very much either. Jaime pulled her next to him.

"Come, please"

She followed Jaime and next she knew she was standing his the Lord Commander's personal solar.

"Some wine, please." he asked a nearby servant. "Then Leave us." The boy didn't move.

"Leave us I said." The boy almost ran away at the sound of Jaime's voice.

Eleanor stared at her wine glass for a couple of minutes. It made think of her brother Sandor. Then she took it and gently sipped it.

"No need for ceremonies with me Eleanor."

Eleanor shot her head back and emptied her glass, and then she smiled a little.

"That's better."

Eleanor got up and walked in circles. She stopped to look outside the window. She could see the battle arena far away. It was only then that she opened her mouth to speak.

"My brother did your father's dirty work for more than twenty years." She said. "Now he's dead and nobody cares."

"I care. " said Jaime "He was a great warrior."

"Please. He was a butcher. A cruel man and butcher…Both of them were."

Jaime didn't say anything; he didn't have the heart to do so. Nobody would have ever thought of seeing a Clegane in such a state. Jaime swallowed hard at the thoughts of what the Clegane brothers had done in their lives. Did Eleanor know?

But his silence on the matter tipped Eleanor on something.

"You thought I didn't know didn't you?"she asked "I've always known. Known what Gregor did to the Targaryen children, to Elia Martell. Prince Oberyn had his finger on it since the beginning. And Sandor, Sandor did everything Joffrey told him to do."

"Eleanor you can't blame…"

"What was I supposed to do? They were my only family. I couldn't not love them. They both always took care of me. They left me alone in this world to rot." she said. Eleanor kept walking around.

"I almost reported your father today. I thought, maybe, if I tell the Prince that it was Tywin Lannister, because there is only person who could have commanded such a thing from my brother. But then I thought they'd have my head on a spike for it."

Jaime tried his best to process what he was hearing. This girl had lived with some the deadliest, worst kept secrets of King's Landing.

"What am I to do now?" she finally said.

"We'll leave you time to morn your brother. Grand Maester Pycelle is taking care of him. Cersei made sure of that. And I'll make sure no harm comes to you."

He was so close to her now; and truth be told it was killing her.

"You really should stop being so nice to me."she said

"Why?" Jaime suddenly understood. He let out a sign and gently ran his good hand on her shoulder and arm.

"Eleanor." He whispered "You know I can't. I'm a Kingsguard and…"

Eleanor didn't let him finish what he was about to say because she knew what he was going to say. She rose to her toes, her right hand on his shoulder, and kissed him; it was as close as she would ever get anyway.

Of course, he didn't kiss her back; but he didn't fight her either. Eleanor didn't try to understand what it meant. She only did it because she felt like it. But alas, Jaime put an end to it.

"Listen to man would be lucky to have you. You are smart and loyal and beautiful…And I mean that."

Eleanor nodded.

"Thank you." She said

"For what?"

"For being there." she said with a smile.

Eleanor drank one last glass wine and made it to leave the room.

"You know," she said "Looks like we Clegane are not fearless after all. We love to pretend we were but turns outs were weren't. Sandor was afraid of fire. That's why he deserted at the Blackwater. Gregor…well have you ever seen him hunt? No. Not after that time he went with father and came back alone."

"Rumors were that he had killed him" said Jaime

"Oh no. It was the boar. But Gregor took the blame. He missed the boar and it hit our father. He never forgave himself."

"And you?" Jaime asked

"I was terrified to live in this world alone. I use to think it would never happen. I used to think that they couldn't be killed. I was wrong." Said Eleanor. "I'm going to now. Thank you again, Jaime."

* * *

**So I am in a terrible spot right now. Because of the wonderful reviews I now have no many ideas that I'm not sure which one to purse.**

**-My first idea was an adventure/romance story for Eleanor in which Dorne would play a big part.**

**-Then I tough why not make her go look for her other brother.**

**-And now, I almost feel like caving and changing it into an Eleanor/Jaime story.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Problems-Part 1

**Here's another one!**

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews. I love to know what you think. Now this chapter was originally very long so I cut it into two parts.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cath**

**P.S if some of you want to talk more about the story follow me on twitter: ****C therineBL**

* * *

They actually let Eleanor have a funeral for her brother. Not in the great sept of Baelor of course, no, but in a smaller one. A lot of people came to pay the respects: Tywin Lannister, Cersei, Varys, even King Tommen. But none could stay long.

Jaime came too; from afar he looked at Eleanor who was praying near her brother's body. He tried not to replay for the million time the events on yesterday in his head. For god's sake he knew Eleanor since she was a little girl.

"And what are you looking at so intensely?" it was Cersei

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. "I'm here to pay my respects."

"Yes, well let's get this over with." She said before moving towards Eleanor.

Truth be told everything with Cersei had changed and not for the best. She ignored him and Gods knew the last they were together. And the more Jaime looked at his sister, the more he was starting to be disgusted and annoyed with her. Not to mention what Tyrion had told him not so long ago last time he visited him: "_She's been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleback and probably moon boy for all I know." _At one point he decided that he'll know for sure. And if she did, well what was to point? Jaime hadn't lied that night to Catelyn Stark; he really never had been with another woman than Cersei.

* * *

Eleanor knelt beside her brother's body; her eyes closed, praying to the warrior and father for his safe passage. She prayed to the father to guide Sandor back towards her; in whatever way possible. She wasn't all that sure that her prayers would actually change something since she had never really taken it seriously in the past.

It was only then that she opened her eyes and looked at her brother's body. They had told her that he needed to keep his armor and helmet because his face and body were too heavily damaged. But something was off. Eleanor didn't understand how or why but she felt like he was smaller; she took a closer look, trying her best to look like a simple mourning sister.

_No,_ she though. _No this is only my brain playing a sick trick._

Eleanor placed her hand on her brothers. It made the glove move, and what she saw was very much upsetting: the skin under the glove it wasn't Gregor's…It was black.

Anger filled Eleanor's mind. Her eyes went to Cersei and Grand Maester Pycelle standing not so far away.

_Oh, how they play their game well,_ she though.

Something was at play here, and Eleanor was determined to find out. There was one Clegane left in this World that took matters in her own hands. She would find out where was body…is real body.

* * *

Eleanor waited for everyone to be asleep before she got out of her room. For commodity, she wore her ridding clothes. She walked to the Grand Maester's quarters. The first door was to Pycelle's personal solar and library; the second door led to a long corridor and eventually to his laboratories where people who needed more care were kept.

That's where she needed to go. But the door was locked. This door was never locked in the past. Fortunately, Eleanor knew where the keys were. She smiled to herself, remembering what she had said during Tyrion's trial. She entered Pycelle's solar and found them on his desk. She took them and went to unlock the door. She walked along the right side of the corridor, trying to ignore the smell. Eleanor kept hearing sounds...like voices.

She kept walking, even though something was definetly wrong until something caught her eye.

Near the last remaining door, the one to Pycelle's laboratory was a great sword, held against the wall. It was a very large sword…Only few people could wield such a sword. Eleanor recognized immediately, for it was her brother's sword. As she moved closer she could deep groans coming from the room. Slowly she opened it. It was then that she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat…Gregor was on the table, alive and breathing.

_I knew it!_ She thought _I knew he couldn't die._

_But why did they pretend he was?_

Then Eleanor saw that there was a man over him; he wasn't a was Lord Qyburn.

Eleanor quickly realised that she wouldn't do much harm. She wished she had brought a dagger or something. On a table nearby laid a bunch of weapons…on of them was the tip of Prince Oberyn's spear. Eleanor grabbed it and walked towards him.

"What are you doing? This is the Grand Maester's laboratory."she said

"Not anymore."

"You have two minutes to remove yourself from my brother or I'll stab you with this."she said moving quickly towards him. She made Qyburn move away.

"What did you do?"

"I saved him."

"Really? Then why was there a burial at the sept I wonder?" she said. " Do know who I am? I'm Eleanor Clegane. Ser Gregor was my brother. I demand to know what happened."

"I'm afraid that's not of your business. I'm acting on the Queen's orders."

"Do not play games with me. The citadel removed your chain. Why? "she said pointing the spear to Qyburn's throat

"That's another story." Eleanor pushed the spear a little closer

She heard her brother groan in pain…she dropped the spear and ran to him. She kneeled next him and took in large hand in hers.

"Gregor?" she whispered "It's me. It's Eleanor."

No response.

"Talk to me"

No response. His once green eyes were now pitch black. It was like he didn't recognize her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"she screamed.

The last thing she remembered what rushing towards lord Qyburn. She didn't even see Ser Meryn behind her; she didn't felt him knocking her out either.

* * *

What brought back Eleanor back into the world of consciousness was the warning bell. This meant that someone was dead.

Eleanor opened her eyes; her heart started racing for she did not recognize where she was. But it didn't take long for her to realise and remember what had happened.

She was in a holding cell.

* * *

Jaime though he had played his game rather well until he heard the bell and realised Tyrion had killed their father. Or course, no one suspected that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had played any part in it.

Jaime couldn't help but feeling guilty. Had he really done the right thing by letting him go?

Now he was conducting a search within the dungeons in order to try to understand how Tyrion had escaped. Funny really.

What caught his attention whilst searching in the cells was when he saw who occupied one particular cell. It was a dark-haired woman. Jaime wasn't sure but he felt like he knew who it was…

"Eleanor?" he asked, only seeing a figure. Her face was hidden.

Her head shot up. "Jaime!"

She got up and ran to the door, her eyes filled with hope. H_er beautiful green eyes_, thought Jaime.

"Are you here to get me out? What is going on?"

"Uhm, not yet."he answered. What was she doing here was all he could think of. Who had authorized this?

"Tyrion escaped."

"What?"

"And he killed father."

"Oh Jaime I'm sorry. But how did he?"

"I don't know." lied Jaime "Why are you here?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw something I wasn't supposed to." She said. "Jaime my brother is alive."

"Eleanor there's no use in…"

"No you don't understand Lord Qyburn he…transformed him. He's …He should have died from his wounds. I' sure of it, yet he's in the grand Maester's labo…"

Jaime suddenly gestured her to keep quiet…Guards were passing nearby.

"Listen, I have to go but I'll come back to get you out."

"Jaime wait"

"I promise I'll come back."

Eleanor kept her eyes on Jaime as he left. She had promised herself after their last meeting that she would stop hoping for something that could never between. But he was too nice to her for Eleanor to forget him…Too nice for her not to think that some other feelings were pushing him to be there for her…

She walked away from the door, crept in a corner and waited.

* * *

As he walked away, Jaime's mind was racing.

What could she possibly have done to be treated so? Who authorized it. If it wasn't him, then it had to be the King…But no, he couldn't be Tommen.

"You, keep going down there. If you find anything conclusive come get me in the Queen's solar."

"Yes Lord Commander."

Jaime took a left and walked away from the dungeons. It was time for a way overdue discussion with his sweet sister.

* * *

**Yes I caved: I choose Jaime :p**


	8. Problems-Part 2

**Hello! So here's the next chapter. I've finally figured out where I want this story to go so I should update more often.**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**Cath**

* * *

"What in the seven hells are you playing at?" said Jaime, entering his sister's solar.

"What are you talking about?"she answered, ever so coolly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Eleanor. You didn't have to throw her in a cell. Why did you?"

"That girl had it coming for snooping around where she doesn't belong. She's already seen too much. And she threaded Lord Qyburn with a poisoned spear."

"Is that what you are afraid of? Of Eleanor Clegane? Cersei be serious."

"Let's just say there some people that I don't want them to know…The Martells for example. They think the Mountain is dead. It's better that way."

"So it's true?" he asked, realising that what Eleanor had told him was correct. "You know what I do not want to know. All I want is that you let her go and allow her to go back to Clegane's keep safely. She did nothing wrong."

Cersei smiled and controlled herself not to laugh.

"Are you her guardian now? Her Protector?"

Jaime didn't answer.

"Her retched brother dies and she goes running to you. Did she throw herself at you? Is that what she did? Please save me Jaime; protect me Jaime for I'm all alone." Said Cersei mimicking a defenseless maiden. Cersei laughed.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Don't tell me you've never noticed. That girl's been beating her eyelashes at you for years in hope of gaining your affection. Looks like she finally achieves her goal" A flash memory of Eleanor kissing him came to his mind within seconds… A minute later, Jaime found himself comparing her to Cersei. Of course, there was the age difference. Cersei had her long golden Lannister hair whilst Eleanor's was thick and raven black. They had one thing in common though: green eyes.

But Eleanor was kinder. He remembered when she had helped him with his stump. What did Cersei do? Nothing, she rejected him and then had a golden hand made for him.

"_She's been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleback and probably moon boy for all I know."_

"Are you fucking Lancel?" he didn't bother adding any other of the names Tyrion had given him.

"What?"

"Answer the question Cersei."

"Well since there is no point in hiding it, yes." She said calmly. "Well, before he left that is."

"How could you? I've done everything you ever asked, when Robert was alive, I pushed Brandon Stark from the tower for you, I've been there for you and you stab me in the back the minute I'm gone. You discuss me"

"No you discuss me with her."

"There's nothing between me and Eleanor. All I want you to release her. If you won't do it all go do it myself."

"Now, now. I don't plan on keeping her that long." She said with a wicked smile. "I have bigger plans for you. Since you won't bring me Sansa Stark or Tyrion than I want you to leave for the Riverlands. Go lift the siege on Riverrun. Don't bother coming back until it's over."

"My place is here with Tommen."

"Do not worry about his protection. Ser Osmond and Ser Osney will take care of it. Not like you were of any help protecting Joffrey. I want you to leave tonight."

"_She's been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleback_

Jaime didn't even bother fighting back because is mind was made up. If Cersei wanted him to leave then leave he certainly would.

"Do have your word you'll let her go?"

"I'll teach her a lesson first."

Jaime left, exasperated by his sister's behavior.

* * *

"Ser Meryn," said Cersei "please summon Lord Qyburn to my personal solar immediately." She said the minute Jaime was gone.

Lord Qyburn didn't take long to respond to her summon.

"My Queen. You called me?"

"Yes." She said "Now tell me, what exactly Eleanor Clegane saw?"

"Everything I'm afraid. She found Ser Gregor and saw other ongoing experiments." Said Lord Qyburn. "And I must have that she threatens me with the late Prince Oberyn's poison spear that I kept t for research purposes of course."

"I knew it. She'll expose everything now." Said Cersei, pacing in the room.

"I'm afraid so my Queen. She quite temperamental."

_Oh yes_, though Cersei. _And now she has my brother wrapped around her finger_. _If I don't get rid of her I'll lose him forever._

"But I have other troubling news I'm afraid." Said Qyburn. "I've had words from the south. The Martell have called their banners and are marching for King's landing. They demand retribution for Prince Oberyn's death and of course, the still unavenged death of Elia Martell."

Cersei sipped her wine. She had to find a way to calm the Martell. If Eleanor Clegane was to tell them that The Mountain still lived…

"What if we were to give them another Clegane?"

"Your Grace?"

"What if we were to send them another Clegane in order to appease their anger? Do you think it would work?"

"I don't see why not."

"Very well. I'll have a ship ready for Dorne in the morning."

"Lord Qyburn, I'm counting of you to make you she will be on this ship. Do whatever you need. She won't go willingly."

"Very good you're Grace."

Cersei smiled to herself. Two problems solved at once.

* * *

Eleanor woke up with a very strong headache and suddenly, she remembered. She remembered everything. Lord Qyburn, her brother, Meryn Trant… Eleanor rubbed her hands against her temples. She let out a long sign.

She heard keys in the keyhole and the door open. It made her heart race.

_Jaime_, she though

But it wasn't him; it was the Grand Maester.

"Grand Maester."she said

"Eleanor child what have you done?"

"What have I done? What have they done to my brother? My brother died of his wound didn't he? I saw the blood coming out of his mouth. That wasn't medicine, Grand Maester that was blood magic. They turned him into a living corpse."

"There is nothing to be done my dear. Lord Qyburn has the Queen's trust."

"But you're the Grand Maester!" yelled Eleanor

"I can't go against the Queen."

_Of course_, thought Eleanor.

"They should strip you from your chain for ignoring and authorizing such a thing. You coward."

"Leave me, please."

The Grand Maester started to leave but stopped before exiting the cell. "At least eat child."he said pointing at a tray of food.

Eleanor was really hungry. She didn't want to eat it but she did.

So she ate everything, and drank everything…not noticing the essence of nightshade that laced it.


	9. Escape from King's Landing

**Hello everyone.**

**Here's a new chapter. I know it's short and kind of boring , but it's sort of important so…**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

* * *

Jaime left Cersei and went straight to his personal solar. He paced inside trying to figure something out. Now more than ever, he wished Brienne were here. She would now what to do. Or he could send Eleanor away with her. But he wasn't only that. The fact the she didn't even seem to bother about their relationship made him sick. His mind went to Eleanor again.

Truth be told he needed allies here in King's Landing in hope of helping Eleanor. But who could he trust? And helping her meant finding Sandor Clegane; there were only few people who knew where he could be. If he left now maybe he could find him…

_Oh for Gods sake_, he though, _this is madness._

At that same moment, Varys came into the room, silent as a mouse,

"Lord Varys? Something I can help you with?" asked Jaime

"Lord Commander, I thought you might like to know that a little bird as told me that a ship has been made ready for Dorne. And Eleanor Clegane is to be on board this ship."

"What?"

"It would seem the Martells are quite angry and demand retribution for Prince Oberyn's death. The Queen plans on sending one last gift, if you know my meaning."

"Cersei cannot possibly do"

"Are you surprised, Lord Commander?"

_No,_ he thought

"Thank you for bringing this up to me Lord Varys."

The Spider bowed as he usually did and left.

* * *

In the Dungeons

Eleanor was curled in the corner of her cell, her arms crossed in other to keep warm. She felt sick; cold and sick. Something must have been in that food. She wanted to cry but tears didn't come. In her head, she called for Gregor, she called for Sandor but she wished for Jaime.

After what seemed to be hours later but really wasn't she heard a key turn in the lock. She closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't Meryn Trant again. But it wasn't. It was someone she didn't recognize. He had brown hair and wore a gold cloak… A GOLD CLOAK. It could only mean…

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Eleanor in a small weak voice. Her mind was groggy. She felt terrible. She wanted to get up but her body didn't fully response. The drug was gaining effect on her, so much that she almost didn't have any control.

But then Jaime appeared. Eleanor's heart skipped a beat as she barely recognizes him.

"Jaime." She whispered

"Eleanor what happened?"

"Nightshade. I didn't think."

Jaime looked at her carefully and saw she had bruises on her face and on her neck.

"What happened?"he said referring to those bruises.

"Nothing I fought."

"Eleanor…"

Jaime saw tears fill her eyes. "Hey hey it's all right. I'm here. Like I promised. Who did this?"

"Meryn Trant." she mumbled

* * *

**Flashback**

The night Tyrion escaped, Eleanor received one unwanted visitor: Meryn Trant.

"Well look what we have here."he said walking towards, pinning her against the cold stone wall. Eleanor wanted to scream.

"One word out of you and I'll slit your throat." He said one hand on her mouth, the other around her throat. "Go ahead, scream. No brother to protect you now."

Eleanor tried her hardest to fight him but he was too strong. She tried to move her head and her legs; but no luck. She felt his fingers closing around her.

_Mother have mercy_ she thought as she envisioned what was going to happen next.

And for once, Eleanor felt like her prayers were being realised; for the warning bell rang. It made him go away.

"I'll come back for the rest later."

**End of Flash**

* * *

"Eleanor, did he try to…"

Eleanor shook her head, for she had a hard time aligning the words to form a sentence. She felt her eyes getting heavier by the minute.

Anger boiled within Jaime's veins. To think that they were letting in stay in the Kingsguard while they had discarded Barristan Selmy.

The man with the gold cloak had left but came back in within minutes.

"We have to go. Now."he said

"Eleanor, can you walk?"

She didn't respond. Jaime placed her arm around his shoulder and followed the gold Cloak through the tunnel. Once outside the city walls, horses waited for them the join the rest of the encampment.

When Eleanor woke up, they were in the forest. She jolted up not knowing what had happened.

"Good, you are awake."said a masculine voice behind her. It made her heart jump out of fear.

"Jaime." She said, pressing her hand to her fast beating heart. "I thought I had dreamt all of it."

"Sadly not."

Then the Gold Cloak appeared.

"Eleanor, this is my good friend Addam Marbrand."

The name was familiar to Eleanor. "I think we met once." she said

"I think so too."

"Well thank you Ser."

Addam nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Eleanor went to join Jaime near the horses.

"So, is that how you got Tyrion out?" she asked Jaime. But he didn't answer. "Please, I know you couldn't let your brother die like that."

Jaime gave her look that explained everything. A what can I say look.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To Riverrun."

"Riverrun?"

"Yes, from there I'll arrange for you to travel to Clegane's keep."

A huge sense of relief came through her. She at least had one friend.

"Thank you Jaime."


	10. Clegane's Keep

**Hi everyone. Here's a knew chapter of Eleanor's adventures!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Cath.**

* * *

Eleanor spent four days in the camp near Riverrun until Jaime could arrange for her to go back to Clegane's keep. She kept to herself most of time for she didn't want to attract any trouble and didn't want to bother Jaime with anything.

Once again, Eleanor found herself saying goodbye to the one person she truly trusted in all of Westeros. Jaime was too nice to her; he provided her with horses and all she needed for the trip. She felt like she could never repay everything he had done for her…and it only made her feelings for him grow stronger.

"Listen I know I said it a bunch of times but thank you, for everything."

"And can I ask you a favor? If you see my brother, by any chance in the world, please tell to come home. Tell him I miss him."

"I will." he said. "Addam will stay with you until you are fully settled."

"That's very kind of you."

"Goodbye Clegane."

"Goodbye Jaime." She said with a smile.

And ealry that day, Eleanor Clegane left to back home...her real home.

* * *

Clegane's Keep was not a very big Castle. Actually it was more like a village, settled upon a hill where a little road led up to the actual Keep. It was more a tower than anything else.

It had been almost ten years since Eleanor left the Keep after their father's death. She remembered how it looked like when he was alive. They weren't really rich but they made a good living…And people were happy. When Gregor took it over it just lost its entire splendor, for Gregor didn't really care about the people.

The place was in a horrible state. As Eleanor and Addam rode towards the center of the village, things kept getting worst. Eleanor felt hungry eyes watching her. Addam felt them too since he had one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We will dismount here and continue on foot."said Eleanor.

The streets were filthy. Animals ran wildly around; starving children and families all curled up against houses, trying their best to survive. And the smell…it smelled like death. Eleanor took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"Milady?"said a voice. "Milady Eleanor?"

Eleanor turned around to see and older man looking straight at her; his face looked familiar.

"Roland?"she tried

The man nodded and smiled. "Yes Milady."

"Wow, I did not know you were still living here."

Roland used to work for her father's household. After his death, she doubted Gregor kept him on.

"So good to see you Milady. Are you staying for long?"

"I'm staying for good Roland."

The man's face lit up.

"You remember my wife?"he said gesturing to the woman behind him.

"Yes. Hilda isn't?"she asked

"It is Milady."

Eleanor felt a rush of memories crashing into her all at once. It seemed like, even if so many things had changed, there still was some pillars still standing.

"And Gerard?" she asked "Does he still live here too?" Gerard was Roland and Hilda's son. Eleanor remembered him because he used to tend to her father's horse when they were younger.

"Gerard died almost two years ago."

Eleanor's heart sank. "I am so sorry. How did he die?"

"He left with Ser Gregor for the Riverlands and never came back."

Eleanor signed.

"Things will change around here." She said proudly

"Where is Ser Gregor?"asked Roland

"He's dead. And my brother Sandor's whereabouts are unknown. I shall manage things from now on." Said Eleanor. "Now. I am in need of a Stewart. Roland can I count on you to retake your former place. You remember how it works?"

"Yes. Of course Milady."

Eleanor could see that it made Roland very happy to have work once more.

"Good. Your first task will be to tend to Ser Addam's horse and set up accommodations for him. He is my guest he is to be given anything he needs."

Roland nodded. Eleanor walked further towards the plaza.

"The reign of terror my brother started all these years ago is over. Starting tomorrow we will make changes for the best"

* * *

Eleanor woke up almost at dawn the next morning. After cleaning herself up she chose simple clothes to join Roland in the great hall. They left a few hours later; Eleanor wanted to have a good look around. Their stop was the guardroom, near the gates to the city. Inside they found men. A bunch of them were half asleep, half drunk. She didn't in there for very long. Once out, she gave Roland her recommendations.

"I want these men sober and ready to work. I want the stables to be clean and ready to use. The gate must be repaired. I want a constant watch set on the surround."

"How are you to finance all this?"

"We have land. We will farm just like when my father was alive."

"It will take some time but it is manageable."

"As you say Milady."said Roland.

They were interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps behind them.

"Well, Well Well, look who came back to the nest?"said a deep masculine

Eleanor turned around only to face someone she hadn't seen in a long time. The man was tall, with long brown hair falling on the side of his face. He used to ride with Gregor.

"Alyn Stackspear. I didn't know you were still in my late brother's service. Some said you died."

"I'm very much alive."he said with a wicked grin.

"So, little Eleanor came back to take care of things?" he added ,walking a little closer to her. Eleanor didn't like the look in his eyes…like he was going to eat her alive; but Eleanor felt safe for she felt Addam's presence behind her.

"Someone has too." She answered calmly. "And its Lady Clegane to you."

* * *

It was getting late when Eleanor decided to retire for the night.

"Well well finally decided to retire have we?" said a masculine voice in the dark.

"Go away Alyn. You can't be here."

Eleanor couldn't help but wished Addam were there at that particular moment.

"You all alone in there? It gets cold at night. You'd need someone like me to keep you warm."

Eleanor suddenly felt sick and realised that being an alone woman here could be problematic if she wasn't careful.

"In your dreams."

He moved towards her blocking her body between the wall and him.

"Stop!"

He was drunk; she could smell it in his breath.

"Just see for yourself. You might like it."

Eleanor wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her like this ever again. She reach for his dagger, grabbed it and pointed it at is gut.

"Did you know your brother had promised you to me?"

Eleanor felt even sicker.

"Stay away!" she said firmly. "Move, or I'll gut you right here."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't push me."she said pushing the dagger even further. Alyn finally moved away, raising his hands in defeat.

Eleanor entered her room and immediately bolted the door behind her. Once it was done, she closed her eyes and let out a long sight. Where she a gotten the strength to fight him off, she did not know; but she was a little proud of herself. She then realised she still had Stackspear's dagger in her hands. She decided to keep it for herself.

Being the Lady of this Keep was not going to be easy.


	11. A rider in the night

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait...I was working of some new ideas :)**

**hope you enjoy this one!**

**Cath**

* * *

3 months later.

3 months had passed since Addam Marbrand had left Eleanor at Clegane's keep. Things were going pretty well; most of the farmers had retaken their lands and once a week, a small market was held within the city walls. Eleanor was proud of that. The people seemed happy and safe…All but one. Eleanor herself did not always feel safe. Ever since the altercation with Alyn, she kept the dagger, in its shed, strapped to her lower back like Sellswords do. And at night, her door was always barred. Always. But she still felt like something was missing.

Eleanor remembered her father telling her once that dogs were men best friend. Her own Grandfather used to be Kennel master at Casterly Rock. She used to love dogs…she even had one when she was a girl…until he disappeared. Or so she had been told. Maybe it would keep the unwanted men away from her. Maybe was unmarried, and maybe she didn't have all these swords at her service, but she certainly wasn't going to let anyone threat her again.

The kennels were outside the city walls for it required space.

Once Eleanor got there was saw the dogs. Some looked very dangerous; others looked like dogs for woman and children. Eleanor scanned all of them in hope of finding one that would fit her needs.

"Something I can do for ye Milady?" asked a man. A young man actually.

"Yes. I want a dog."

"For want purpose may I ask? I mostly have hunting dogs…Not fit for a Lady."

"For personal security reasons. And I am hoping we can keep this between us?"

"Yes Milady."

The young man walked with her around the kennels. Eleanor stopped at the sight of a big black and brown dog, sitting alone, away from the pack. The man clearly saw her interest.

"This one there will do what you need. Comes from a good breed that one is. From Ol's Lord Clegane's own dogs."

"Which Clegane?" she asked

"Ol Dougal."

This dog came from her father's dogs. She had completely forgotten about them when he had died. The kennel master probably kept them since she was pretty sure Gregor didn't.

"Is he trained well?" asked Eleanor.

"Very. Will answer to your every command."

"But will he be calm when I need him?"

"Aye, Milady."

"I'll take him." she said. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No Milady. This was my uncle's kennels until recently. I just took over. Name's Peter."

"Well Peter, you do good work here. I'm Eleanor Clegane."

The young man's face shot red, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Now there is no need to be ashamed of what you did not know."she said swiftly "I want you to train more dogs. The Dog is the sigil of my house; I want people to come here for them. Let us be famous for our dogs."

"Yes Milady."

"Anything you need you come directly to me."

Peter nodded as he handed her a leash.

"Do I have to use this?"

"Until you give him a proper name yes."

Eleanor took the dog back to the keep and only took the leash away once in her room. She sat on a stool and looked straight at the dog. It had big brown eyes. Just like the puppy she had.

"What should I name you?" she asked him. The dog did nothing except sit back on his back paws.

"You'll be like my own personal knight. I shall name you Ser…" Eleanor paused for a second, seeing that no came into her head. Although, at the sound of Ser, the dog's head turned left a little, like it had gotten his attention.

"Ser?" she asked again.

"Ser it is then."she said with a smile.

And from that day, wherever Eleanor went Ser followed.

* * *

A few days later.

In the middle of the night, there was a knock on her door. It made Ser bark.

"Yes?" she asked, whilst ordering Ser to stay down.

"Milady. Some riders have arrived." Eleanor immediately recognized the voice of her maid, Lily.

"They claim to know you. One of them is Ser Addam Maybarn.

"Addam Marbrand?" said Eleanor whilst opening her door.

"Yes."

"I'll be right down." She said, pulling a robe over her nightgown. Eleanor started to walk, her maid following her closely. Eleanor's mind was racing with thoughts: _What was bringing Addam here? At this hour no less. _

"Milady, some of his man are injured and we have to Maester."added the maid, almost running behind Eleanor.

"No worries I will take of this. Where is Roland?"

"He's there already."

"Find him and ask him to open old Maester Willem's laboratory."

When Eleanor arrived at the Courtyard, Torches had been lit and Roland was already taking care of the horses. Eleanor walked straight to Addam.

"Addam?" she said rushing towards him.

"I'm sorry to impose on you but I didn't know where to go. He wouldn't have made it back to Riverrun."

"He?"

It was Jaime. He was barely holding onto his horse. He had an arrow lodged in his right shoulder.

"Can you do something?" asked Addam, a faint worry in is voice.

"I will try."

Eleanor had been able to retrieve the arrow without too much blood lost. Thank the Gods the arrow hadn't passed through. She cleaned the wound and bandaged it. But Jaime's shoulder was dislocated, she could see it. But she wouldn't able to do anything before he was awake.

"Brienne? He mumbled

"No. its Eleanor."she said softly. "Jaime?"

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you were going to tell me."

"Where's Brienne?" that was the second time he was asking for the women.

"She's not here."

"What?"

Then Jaime fell unconscious. Eleanor pressed the back of her hand to his forearm; fever was taking over him. And there was nothing to be done except wait and hope he would come out of it.

So Eleanor sat in a chair near the window and waited.

***Jaime's Flashback***

Jaime was alone in his tent, looking at battle plans when his squire came in.

"Milord, Lady Brienne of Tarth for you."

Jaime was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Let her in."

Brienne came in. She looked tired and weary.

"Brienne. It's good to see you."

Brienne said nothing.

"What is it?"

Brienne didn't say anything else, but instead kept looking at her feet.

"I know something is troubling you."

"The Hound" she said "He has Sansa Stark. He won't let her go. He said he'll kill her. But if you come with me…he said he'll spare her."

Jaime did not need to hear anymore. It was like Faith was giving him another chance. The first to find Sansa Stark and keep his promise to Catelyn and finding Sandor Clegane for Eleanor. Minutes later, he, Brienne and Addam were leaving Riverrun.

What he did not expect was the following: as they were riding in the woods where Brienne had seen the Hound.

Suddenly arrows came from the bushes. He remembered Brienne and Addam taking their swords out, but nothing more. After that moment, darkness took him.

***End of Flashback***


	12. Mixed feelings

**Ok so here's a long a cheesy chapter for all the hopeless romantics like me :)**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

* * *

When Jaime woke, he almost jumped at the sight of the unfamiliar environment. His mind raced; trying to remember the recent events. But was brought back by the searing pain in his shoulder.

"Thank the gods you are awake."he heard a woman say; it was Eleanor.

"Eleanor? What are you doing here?"

"I think its other way around Jaime. More likely, what are you doing here?"

Jaime looked puzzled.

"Addam brought you here last night. You were unconscious."she said.

Jaime didn't say anything. Eleanor grabbed some water from a jug and sat next to Jaime. She handed him the water.

"You kept asking for someone in your delirium; you asked for Brienne."

"She's not here?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Jaime let out a long sigh.

"She came to the camp, saying Sandor Clegane had Sansa Stark and that he would kill her if I didn't come with her. You see, I promised Lady Catelyn Stark that I would return her daughters to her. She let me out of her son's camp and charged Brienne with bringing me to king's landing. When Joffrey was murdered, Cersei asked me to go look for Sansa and to bring her head back to King's Landing. I couldn't."

Eleanor didn't know what to say or do.

"So I sent Brienne to find her."added Jaime. "When I saw her and heard what she said I thought, here's my chance at a fresh start for myself. And also… I thought of you. I thought maybe I could convince Clegane to come back to you. I knew how important it was for you."

"Oh Jaime. None of this his your fault." She said, "You're talking about Brienne of Tarth the lady knight. I'm sure she knew what she was doing."

Jaime nodded.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

Jaime smiled. "So, what's the verdict?" he said referring to his shoulder wound. "It hurts like the seven hells"

"Here." Said Eleanor, getting to reach for another cup and handing it to him. Jaime looked at it carefully.

"Don't worry, it's just herbal medicine. It's no milk of the poppy or anything."

"You have no maester?"

"Not until the Citadel sends one here. I suppose the one who was here either died of left."

"Listen, I'm very grateful for everything you've done but I must get back soon. I have to find her."

"I know, but I can't let you go. You are not going anywhere until your shoulder at least starts to heal. If not, it will just re-open and you will bleed to death. Don't worry, you are safe here."

* * *

A few days later

To fill in his days at Clegane's keep, Jaime liked to walked around. He was really surprised. The place so not at all like some had described. He walked in the lower part of the village but stopped at the sound of two people talking.

"I've heard some nasty rumors about you and the Lannisters." said one voice "Is that who you're saving yourself for? The Lannister cripple?"

"Alyn I told you to leave me alone." It was Eleanor's voice.

Eleanor made to grab the dagger she now kept with herself at all times.

"Oh no. You're not fooling me with that trick again."

"I suggest you let the lady go." said a voice. Eleanor recognized Jaime's voice. At the same time, Eleanor snapped her fingers and Ser jumped at Alyn, almost biting his arm off.

Alyn left, running and almost screaming. Then, Jaime came out of the alley completly and wlaked to Eleanor.

"Thanks." She said.

"Are you sure it's safe enough for you here, surrounded by all these men?"

"I manage."

"Eleanor."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "It's not always like that." She said, starting to walk away. She still felt Jaime's gaze on her; it made her stop moving. "I suppose now you are going to say that I need a husband to protect me from them."

"Might be the solution."

Eleanor rolled her eyes is desperation. "When and if I marry, it will be on my own free will. Not because I have to and not because someone will have blackmailed me into going it." She said, storming away; running her hands over her face and her eyes.

"You know, there is a reason for all this."she said slowly. Jaime eventually caught up with her. "Gregor apparently, I don't know when, promised me to Alyn. He taught that's what my return here meant." She added. "My stupid oaf of a brother. Did he ever talk to me about it…NO.? No I had to learn from Tywin Lannister that my brother was looking for a husband for me. Not one raven on the subject, not one; and I'm supposed to accept pacts that were supposedly made? I don't think so."

Jaime looked at Eleanor closely. Every young woman's faith in here in Westeros. Living under the shadow of a father or a brother who was to decide the rest of the lives for them. It reminded him if Cersei, when his father had promised her she would marry Rhaegar, than Robert and when he wanted her to marry Loras Tyrell. Jaime liked to think that he wouldn't do that if he had a daughter.

"I'm sorry" said Eleanor, bringing back Jaime's attention into the conversation. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your problem."

"No, but I lit the fire." he said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know."

"We should get back." Said Jaime

Eleanor nodded.

* * *

Jaime stayed for two more days without asking questions. But Eleanor could see he was dying to leave and look for his friend. Jaime came to see her about it.

"I'll look at it one more time. If it's healing properly you can go."she said.

Jaime took off his leather jerking and sat on a chair. Eleanor walked back to him, gently taking of the soiled bandage.

Jaime's heart skipped a beat when Eleanor's hands grazed his skin. He remembered when she had taken care of his stump back in King's Landing. He hadn't felt a thing because he lost all feeling on that night with Vaggo Hoat. But now it was totally different; something was stirring inside him as her watched her carefully change the bandages, sending shivers down his spine.

When was the last time he felt that? Did he ever felt that?

At some point, their eyes meet and Jaime realised that Eleanor's green dress matched perfectly her eyes. It took him all his control not to act on these thoughts just now.

_What am I thinking_, he thought to himself. It was all strange to him; he only ever been with Cersei afterall.

Eleanor's voice broke the silence. "Well. It's healing beautifully." she said talking about his wound. She placed a new bandage just to be safe.

"They should allow women at the citadel." he said.

Eleanor's answer was only a faint smile and muffled laughed. She made to move away but Jaime; not knowing what took him, grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, making her fall onto his lap. They stared at each other for a moment, until he captured her lips with his for a hungry kiss. He felt her kissing him back and quickly realised he was enjoying this much more that he thought he would; his arm gripping her waist firmly to keep her flush against him.

Eleanor had a hard time believing what was happening. Only in her dreams would she have imagined herself in that position with a man…with any man. But she wasn't with anyone. She was with Jaime…her Jaime.

"Milady?" they both heard.

Eleanor jumped away from him.

"Yes?"she said, still flustered from the kiss.

"You are needed in the courtyard."

"I'll be there thank you."

By the time the maid had left, Jaime was up and dressed.

"I shouldn't have done that. Now they don't respect you at all." he said

"Jaime…"

"No. They'll gossip. Maids always gossip, and then things like yesterday will happen even more often."

"I manage just fine." Eleanor answered. "I'm not a child; I'm allowed to do what I want. I am the Lady of the Keep and they will respect for who I am. I don't care what they think."

The look on Jaime's face puzzled Eleanor even more.

"You don't understand." said Jaime. That comment was too much.

"No you are right, I don't understand." and she left.

* * *

Eleanor was so angry. By the gods, one minute he's kissing her and the next one he's scolding her. Maybe he was ashamed. Maybe he regretted it.

The Gods knew she didn't. Besides, you need to person to kiss…it's was like she pushed him away of anything.

She just walked away, trying to forget about it.

* * *

Jaime couldn't help but to think what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. This wasn't right. For him, he did not really care…But for her he did. She deserved better than that.

He had to get the feelings and images out of his head…But what about what he was feeling right now. He knew he had hurt her feelings badly. That's not what we wanted to do.

_What am I doing_, he thought.

* * *

The next day, Addam and Jaime were prepared to leave. Jaime hadn't spoken to Eleanor since the last time.

"Thank you Eleanor. For everything." He said "I didn't mean to offend you; again. You really did wonders with the place."

Eleanor smiled.

"Thank you. And you're very welcome."

" There will always be a place for you here…And your friends." She said "Goodbye Jaime"

* * *

**Okay so I hope this wasn't to cheesy.**

**Next chapter will be a mostly Jaime centered one, for storyline purposes.**


	13. Kingsguard no more

**Hello guys, here's a new one. Like I said, this will be Jaime centered chapter and a couple of the future chapter will be less dramatic. But don't worry it will come back **

**Special thanks to : ****ZabuzasGirl****novasupernova****Bella-swan11****; ****HermioneandMarcus**** and others for the awesome reviews.**

**Enjoy **

**Cath**

* * *

After a few weeks of searching for Brienne, without any clear result, Jaime finally decided to head back to Riverrun. He felt defied. The minute he arrived to his tent, servant came in.

"MiLord there is a nother message from you. It came from Casterly Rock this morning."said the lad, handing him the message.

_Dearest Nephew,_

_I have some news to talk to you about. Please come to the Rock as soon as possible._

_Hope you are well,_

_Kevan Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock_

Jaime set the parchment down on a nearby table; wondering what could be so important that he had to ride all the way West to Casterly Rock. It was all to mysterious.

"Milord?"

"What?"spat Jaime

"There is also one from King's Landing. From your sister." He said whilst handing him another piece of parchment.

_Come at once. Help me. Save me. I need you now as I have never needed before. I love you. I love you. I love you. Come at once._

Jaime took it and threw it in the fire.

_Let Lancel and Moon boy deal with this_, he thought to himself.

"Tomorrow I will be travelling to Casterly Rock. Make the arrangements please."

* * *

Jaime tried to remember the last time he had come home.

"Jaime!" said Kevan Lannister

"Uncle. It's good to see you again."

"And I you. How are things in the Riverlands"

"Not as good I would like I'm afraid."

"I'm sure you'll fix it."said Kevan. Now, there are some matters we need to speak of. Urgent matters. Come"

Jaime followed his uncle back to what was once his own father's solar.

"Cersei has been arrested by the High Septon."said Kevan

"What? On what charges?"

Jaime felt suddenly very bad for having thrown Cersei's last message into the fire; even though it didn't mention anything of arrest or High Septons.

"Murder and conspiracy among other things."

Jaime wasn't surprised. "What about Tommen?"

"I will go to King's Landing and act as regent and Hand of the King."

"Right, off course. I,personally thought you should have had the position in the first place."

"Thank you. But since I am now Hand of the King I must release you from your position in the Kingsguard so you can be Lord of Casterly Rock. It is yours after all."

The news it Jaime like a tone of bricks.

"But why?"he asked

"With long absence I felt like someone else might do a better job."

"Now wait, I've been away on Cersei's orders."

"I know that. But Jaime, you must understands that you can't do the job adequately now?

"No, you are right I'm afraid."

Jaime hated to admit it but his uncle was right.

"Come, let us walk."said Kevan.

They got out and walked around the grounds of the castle.

"You are officially Lord of Casterly Rock. As Lord I must urge you to marry as soon as possible."

"Now you sound like my father."

"It's the plain reality."said Kevan "Walter Frey has already contacted me on several occasions. He has many daughters that are still unmarried."

"NO! Not him. I'm not choosing a wife among his treacherous family."said Jaime in a serious tone.

"There's Gawen Westerling eldest daughter."added Kevan

"Robb Stark's widow, I don't think so."

Jaime remembered her all too well from the last time he saw her at Riverrun. Not only was she a child but a child who was so desperately still in love with her young wolf. Plus he simply couldn't stand her…her mother either.

"Listen, I don't really care what you do." said Kevan

"Might I make my own choice?" asked Jaime

"You may, as long as it's a good one and respectable one. I'm not as blind as your father, I've known about you and Cersei for years."

"And there is no need to worry on that matter any longer. I'm not stupid uncle."

Choosing a wife was the last thing Jaime ever though he would have to do. Who in the seven fucking kingdoms could he choose? Of course, if things had turned out differently, Sansa Stark would have been a strategic choice, the same as Margery Tyrell or Arianne Martell but none of these choices would work now.

He couldn't go to Walter Frey. He wouldn't go to Walter Frey. The man would use this advantage to have control on some of the Lannister power. What choice did he have?

They continued walking until the arrived near the stable. A couple of hunting dogs fighting over a big piece of game.

"Beautiful aren't they?"asked his uncle "The dogs."

"Yes they are. When did you get them?"

"It was gift actually. And you'll never guess from whom?"

Jaime looked at his uncle closely.

"A gift from Eleanor Clegane; saying, she did not have many swords to give us yet but was proud to take her father's place as vassal of the Lannister family. I must say she does show some strength. I admire for it, not easy being the siblings to the Mountain and the Hound. You remember Eleanor Clegane do you? Didn't know she was back to the keep."

_Oh yes_, thought Jaime, realising that his uncle was a little clueless about him and Eleanor.

"Yes I do."he answered, still looking the dogs.

"Might I ads that she is unmarried still. Not for long a gather but still."

"She's to be married?" said Jaime in haste, quickly realising that it sounded way more concerned that it really should.

"Yeah something arranged by her late brother some time ago."

Jaime felt as his a boulder had been lifted from his shoulder. His uncle was really clueless about some things after all. His uncle left him and as he stood there, facing the courtyard he couldn't help but imagining her around Casterly rock.

_Eleanor_, he though

Eleanor

He could live the rest of with her right? Right?

She was honest, loyal, smart and beautiful; Jaime had to admit that she was. Not the pure refined beauty like Cersei or Margery Tyrell, but beautiful.

And they already got along pretty well.

No his mind was made up, since he had to choose a wife mind as well choose one he could really respect.

Of course, she'd have to say yes…


	14. Lady Lannister

Two days after his meetings with his uncle Jaime finally gathered his courage to ride to Clegane's keep. In fact, it was way closer to Casterly Rock that he had anticipated therefore he got there earlier than he thought. It was only then that he realised that he maybe should have send a raven before.

"Lady Eleanor has been called to the new well building. She should be back soon."said the Lady who had greeted him

"Can I wait for her here?"

"Of course Milord."

* * *

"Milady, Ser Jaime Lannister is waiting for you back at the keep."

Eleanor felt like the world had suddenly stopped moving…Jaime here? What for?

"Thank you, I shall come immediately."

Eleanor almost ran back to the keep. They hadn't really talked or anything since last time he was here. It made her wonder why he did come all the way here. After changing, she walked to the great all, exactly where Hilda told her Jaime was waiting.

"Jaime!" she said with a smile while walking towards him. "You should have written to tell me of your arrival." She added. "Wait, you are not hurt are you?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. How are you?"

"I am fine thank you."

"I'm just back from Casterly Rock and I came to see you because I have something to tell and discuss with you. And also because I have something for you."

"For me?" she said with a smile

She saw him take out something from a cloth bag. Her jaw almost from at the sight of what it was.

"Now I have no idea what you will want to do with it and but feel free to whatever you want."

He handed her a helmet in form of a dog's head; Sandor's helmet. Eleanor's smile suddenly faded whilst holding the helmet; her fingers sliding around the details of the fangs, the mussel

"Thank you." she whispered

"My men found it. There was a grave under it. He's dead. I'm sorry."

"Well, I kind of knew it, felt it more like it." She said, "I really appreciate this."

"Now I came also because I have some things to talk to you about. Could we walk perhaps?"

"Yes of course." She said, putting down the helmet on a nearby table. "How about outside? "

* * *

"Cersei's been arrested by the Faith." said Jaime while they were walking.

"What?"answered Eleanor, stopping her pace.

Jaime proceeded to tell Eleanor the whole story; the same his uncle had told him.

Eleanor was stunned by Jaime's tale. She knew, like many people in Westeros did, that Cersei had done terrible things but she never expected they would arrest her. Although, she kind of had coming, though Eleanor.

"Wow" was all she could say once Jaime was finished. "What about King Tommen?"

"My Uncle is going to be Regent and Mace Tyrell will be Hand of the king." said Jaime "So this makes me Lord Casterly Rock" he said.

"Really? I though you couldn't be Lord because of the Kingsguard."

"They are releasing me. Looks like my absence and this" he said while waving his right hand; his golden hand, in the air. "Made them change their mind."

"I'm sorry." She said "I know that being a Kingsguard was important to you."

"Not recently no. Not when the Queen, my own sister no less, asked me to kill people." He said "But honestly ever since Joffrey's death I've taken less and less seriously."

Eleanor grabbed his good hand and led him towards a bench. They sat next to one and another.

"You can't blame yourself for his death." Said Eleanor "Because, you know, probably none of the Kingsguard could have done anything for Joffrey no more than Grand Maester Pycelle could have if he had stood right next to Joffrey with an antidote in his hand" Eleanor meant every word she had said. And it was the thruth. She had worked with Pycelle long enough to know that, against poison, not much can be done.

Jaime laughed. He adored the fact that she tried to see the best out of a hard situation. So She would make a great lady and honor the Lannister house after all.

"And" she added "Even someone with his two hands couldn't have done anything either."

It was like she reading him…like she knew exactly what was inside his head and his heart.

"You can't let it ruin your life." she said. He knew she meant his hand.

"Mm, I suppose you are right. I admire your wisdom."he said. Eleanor realised she still was holding his hand. She made to remove hers but Jaime didn't let her. "Listen; there is something else I wanted to ask you. That's why I came today…Since I'm Lord of Casterly Rock; I am entitled to certain responsibilities. One on them is… Jeez I didn't expect it would be this hard but, Eleanor of House Clegane, would you agree to become my wife?"

Eleanor didn't know what to say or what to do; she felt like the world had stopped turning. Part of her wanted to jump at him and kiss him and everything, while another part of her knew that Jaime was here because he needed a wife.

But she didn't care. She didn't care because she loved him. She loved him enough for the both of them. Her mind was already made up but before she could answer anything Jaime had begun talking again.

"I know that this is probably not the life you had envisioned for yourself but I think we respect each other enough for both of us to benefit from it and be happy."

"I accept." said Eleanor, but quickly cursed herself for sounding like an enamored 14 year old girl. "I mean," she said, trying her best to keep her cool "I agree with you and everything you said. I do respect you and it would be my honor to be your wife Jaime."

Jaime didn't really know what to do next. Should he kiss her? Thank her? He really was grateful and really did believe he could truly be happy with Eleanor and that life with her wouldn't be so bad at all.

"But listen they are something's you need to know…about me. I should have told you before but. Eleanor I did some terrible things in the past. Myrcella and Tommen…"

"They are your children I know."stated Eleanor

"You know?"

"Only because Tommen is your spitting image…and there is rumors running around."

Eleanor felt bad suddenly. And so did Jaime, she could feel it. It was awkward.

"Anyway, I don't care. That's all I wanted to say."

Eleanor was staring at her feet; not knowing where else to look. She should have let Jaime tell his story.

"Thank you for your honesty."said Jaime

Eleanor lifted her eyes slightly from the ground and smiled at him. She didn't know what else to do.

Plus in her head all she could think was that she was getting married...to Jaime...Jaime Lannister! Now that was something she had never expected.

_Alyn Stackspears, you can go to hell_, she though to herself.

Eleanor then realised that Jaime was still staring at her; it made her blush.

Then, Jaime leaned in slowly; grabbed her chin with his hand, lifted it and without breaking eye contact and captured his lips with hers.

It was sweet and passionate; not at all like last time they had kissed. Jaime heard a soft moan escape from her throat. It made him smile; and it make her smile as well.

* * *

**Once again thanks for all the beautiful reviews. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now I realised I made a mistake in the last chapter, Kevan Lannister is Regent not Hand of the King…I will change it later. Lol**


	15. Casterly Rock

**Hello everyone! Once again thank you for all your reviews and support. This one was a hard one to write so I really appreciated all your love and support.**

**Hope it's good and that you enjoy.**

**Cath**

**P.S As you may have noticed the rating for this story has changed; mainly because I follow the rules lol. But they will be Mild M scenes.**

* * *

One month after Jaime had come to Clegane keep's Eleanor finally arrived at Casterly Rock. She had heard that Casterly Rock was grand and beautiful but she never expected this. Once in the courtyard she was greeted by man all dressed in Lannister Red.

"I'm Eleanor Clegane." She said, dismounting her horse.

"Ah, Lady Clegane." Said a voice coming from behind her. Eleanor immediately recognize him as Kevan Lannister; Jaime's uncle.

"Milord. I wasn't expecting you. I thought you would be in King's Landing."she said

"Now I wouldn't want to miss my nephew's wedding and a chance at meeting his new wife."

Eleanor didn't really know what to answer to a comment like that; she just smiled instead. "Please, call me Eleanor."

"Only if you call me Kevan in return." He said with a smile. "Now, my nephew will be back from Lannisport soon. But I must confess I wanted to talk to you in private before my nephew comes back. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing her to walk with him.

"Of course Milord." she said while following him.

"I'm glad my nephew found a wife so soon. I must confess I was kind of worried he would choose the first girl he would meet or one of questionable virtue." he said

"I assure you that you have nothing to worry on that subject milord." answered Eleanor, trying her very best to keep her calm; like she needed Kevan Lannister's approval. She was, after all, marrying Jaime; not him.

"I'm glad to hear it. I also must add that it is imperative that you give heirs to the Lannister line." said Kevan

_Of course_, though Eleanor, _now I get what this conversation is all about._

"Milord once again I can only but assure that I will do my best…And that I respect my husband to-be very much; or I wouldn't be here." Said Eleanor

"Very well. I hope you will find Casterly Rock to your liking" said Kevan. "I also must confess that the Lannister family name as changed very much over the last years; thanks to the extensive wars we were implicated in…The Lannister fortune as changed considerably also."

"I don't care about these things." said Eleanor bluntly. "I never did."

"Well then there is no reason you shouldn't have a happy life." Said Kevan

Eleanor kept walking in hope that this dreadful conversation was over, but she slightly thanked the gods she wasn't having this conversation with Tywin. They kept on walking until they had made their way back to the courtyard where Jaime had just arrived. Eleanor felt heartbeat race.

"Ah, the man of the hour."said his uncle

"Uncle, Eleanor?"

Eleanor only smiled.

"How are things in Lannisport?"asked Kevan

"They are very good." answered Jaime

"Well I'll leave you two together. Eleanor, it was pleasure to finally make your acquaintance" Kevan Lannister left leaving Jaime and Eleanor alone.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to great you myself but I was detained in Lannisport longer than expected."

"Oh it's not a problem. Your Uncle wanted to talk me anyway." Eleanor blushed at the thoughts of the conversation she had to endure earlier.

"You don't have to tell me its fine you know." Said Jaime, feeling her uneasiness.

"Oh well, let's just say he wanted to be sure what was expected of me here as your new wife."

An awkward silence suddenly gained them.

"How about a tour?" said Jaime, breaking the silence

"I'd like that very much."she said.

Together, they walked around Casterly Rock, Jaime showing her everywhere. At one point they arrived to a large terrace, overseeing the Sea.

"Wow, it is beautiful." Said Eleanor.

"Some say it's more beautiful than King's Landing."Jaime said

"It's certainly more peaceful."

"I'm sorry but I have some matters to attend to. We'll have diner together later?"asked Jaime

"All right," she said

* * *

The next day

Today was the ceremony. A ceremony Eleanor had not really hoped for in a very long time…

As she looked at her reflexion in the mirror, she suddenly wished her hair was curly. Since her maid had braided the last night it was slightly wavy today.

Then ,she tried her hardest to fight the tears that we crawling up; no one was there on her wedding day. Not Gregor, not Sandor and not her father. Of course, Roland and his wife were here but it wasn't the same. But all these feelings were gone, the minute she step into the Sept. She was a Clegane and always will be; and Cleganes were strong and loyal and that's exactly what she planned on being.

She walked down and stood next to Jaime as the Septon spoke. Eleanor found herself wishing he wore his shiny Kingsguard armor.

Jaime put the Lannister cloak on her shoulders and both turned to face the Septon for the final words. At one point, her eyes went over to look at Jaime and he was doing the same. He smiled at her and Eleanor returned the smile. The Septon proclaimed them husband and wife and they kissed. The kiss was light and chaste; like they usually were at weddings and Eleanor left the Sept as Eleanor Lannister.

Jaime finally found Eleanor alone, outside, on the terrace looking at the sea.

"There you are." he said. "Not escaping are you?"

"No, no. I just didn't want to disturb you. I simply got tired of smiling and accepting wishes from people I don't know. And the view from here is magnificent."she said.

"Yes it is." he said. "I jumped from these cliffs when I was seven." He said whilst pointing at them.

Eleanor's eyes widen. "That's crazy. You could have killed yourself."

"It's funny; you have the exact same look my father had." Jaime answered

Eleanor laughed. "I'm sure he didn't approve of it."

"No he didn't." he said. Jaime turned his head to look at her: "I wanted to tell you earlier but you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They stood there staring at each other but slowly their faces inched closer and closer until their lips meet. Not like in the Sept; more like their passionate kiss back at Clegane's keep. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate by the minute; Eleanor pulling at Jaime's shirt to bring him closer to her...She didn't want this moment to end. And it was only during that moment that she realised that all this was real; she was Jaime's wife.

Jaime pulled away, almost out of breath and said:

"We should get back" he said, his forehead against hers.

Eleanor simply nodded and followed her husband's lead inside.

* * *

Since it wasn't a big ceremony, there was no bedding ceremony either. And frankly, Eleanor didn't complain at all. She undid her hair, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders as she heard the door closing behind her.

Jaime was standing in the middle of the room, not too far from the bed. He had taken off all the unnecessary clothing was only wearing a light shirt and breeches. Eleanor walked towards him and slid her hands against his chest.

"We don't have to…"Jaime started to say, but Eleanor shook her head in negation.

"I'm not a child, I know what marriage means." she said. "Besides," she added "You need an heir."

She pushed him lightly on the bed, surprising both of them at the sight of her new found courage. She followed, climbed on the bed and straddled him. Eleanor made for the laces of her gown but Jaime stopped her at mid-way.

"Allow me." he said. He sat up, carefully untying the laces with his hand as he captured her lips and slowly flipped them over. The least he could do was to make this good for the both of them.

"Don't be nervous." he whispered in her ear after placing a trail of kisses along her jaw and neckline. Eleanor wished she could have answered that she wasn't but it was not the case.

Sooner, rather than later, they were both without clothing; Jaime lying on top of Eleanor, carefully trying not to crush her with his weight. Jaime's mouth and hand were everywhere, making Eleanor moan but most of all; it made her forget the bigger part that was coming. She felt his golden hand on her hip; it sent goosebumps on her skin. Eleanor's hand wandered to where his golden hand was, slowly sliding her hand down his arm and around the hand.

"Don't look at it." he said bluntly

Eleanor could see how gloomed he looked.

"You don't need that with me" she answered back, not breaking eye contact whilst she slowly unfasten the lace that held it in place and took his golden hand off. Then, Eleanor rose up a little and kissed him; keeping her hand around his stump as if there actually was a hand and their fingers were laced together. She was sincere about it and Jaime knew it. And somehow it mattered…it mattered a lot.

Their resumed their kissing and Jaime slowly felt Eleanor melting against him. It was now or never. Slowly, he spread her legs but never let go of her lips. Eleanor felt his hardness against her tight.

As Jaime entered her, Eleanor bit her lip. The pain was bad at first but, the more Jaime moved the more Eleanor felt herself relaxing into it and next she knew her own hips were moving against his.

Before losing himself, Jaime captured her lips in a hungry kiss; silencing both of them.

* * *

Jaime woke up at first light, way before Eleanor.

He had forgotten, actually no, he had never lived through the pleasant feeling of having a woman right next to him in bed. She looked so peaceful; strands of her raven hair falling over face. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**WOW, that was soooo hard to write; I'm so glad it's over :p**


	16. Cats and Dogs

**Hello to you all,**

**Thanks to all the new reviewers and followers; hope the story will be to your liking. To the regular reviewers, thanks, as always.**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

* * *

Being a wife wasn't so hard after all… and, truth be told, Eleanor didn't detest the intimacy either. Jaime made her feel like the most beautiful women in the entire realm…Something she had never felt in the past.

Eleanor really liked Casterly Rock. She had been living here for three months now and everything about this place was perfect. The only thing was that she rarely saw Jaime during the day because he was always so busy. She was busy as well but she still missed him.

Looking for Jaime, Eleanor ended up in his solar, wich connected to their room. She found various parchments on his desk.

_Come at once. Help me. Save me. I need you now as I have never needed before. I love you. I love you. I love you. Come at once._

_Please, I'm begging you, I'm sorry_

_I love you_

Eleanor knew from who it came the moment she held the paper in her hand. Why was she asking for Jaime's help? Was she being trialed? Because the last thing she had heard about Cersei was that she had been arrested…Jaime didn't talk much about Cersei and Eleanor kept thinking that it was because of her. Eleanor put the parchment down on the desk, but then, there was a second one, with the same handwriting.

_Jaime my love, where are you? Why are you ignoring me?_

_I love you, I love you. I love you_

_Please come to me._

One of these messages was probably older that the one she held in her hand.

"Not going through my stuff are you?" asked Jaime, coming out from the bedroom, his hair wet.

"No, no I…I was just looking for you and saw these on your desk." Answered Eleanor, biting her lip in embarrassment. "Why were these messages here Jaime ?" she asked

"I can't forbid her to send messages by raven you know." he answered, knowing exactly to what messages Eleanor was referring to.

"That's not what I meant." she answered "Why were these messages here?" she paused before adding anything else. "I just simply want you to know you that, you can go to your sister if you wish. I know she asked for you several times."

"Eleanor…"

"Because, if it were my brothers I would go without thinking. I don't want you to forget about her because of what she might have done to me."

"You are far too considerate to people you know that?" he said with a smile. Then he took her hand and led to bed where they sat, staring at each other.

"Now there is a reason why I did not go to her to first time I heard of her arrest. My sister has changed and not for the best. I don't recognize her anymore. And, I have changed as well. Please believe me on that."

"I do. But she's your family."

"I know." he said. "But those messages don't seem to be about family."

"How do you know?"

Jaime didn't answer to her question. Eleanor didn't add anything to conversation, seeing that the subject was closed. It was not that she didn't trust him; in fact she just wanted him to know she understood.

"It's to Riverrun that I must go though." said Jaime had avoided the subject for some time now.

"Why?"

"I've decided it was time to give it back to the Tully's. With my Uncle assuming the regency things have gone better. It's their land and if we hope for peace of any king well it will start that way."he said. "And, truthfully, I'm sick of war. I'm busy as it is here, I can't run along the lands to siege every last Stark sympathetic castle that still stands. I truly think it's over."

Eleanor simply nodded.

"Edmure Tully is not a bad man. I even think he could even be an ally if the time came."

"Maybe it's time for the Old Houses to reform alliances now. King Tommen is a good King. "said Eleanor

"Maybe it is time yes." He said.

"Just be safe, please." Said Eleanor, remembering the last time Jaime had gone to Riverrun.

"I will. I promise."

"When do you leave?" she asked

"Tomorrow, at dawn. I promise I will do as quickly as I can."

Eleanor smiled.

"I will miss you." She said

"Me too" he answered.

* * *

The next day, as he was leaving the city walls of Casterly Rock, Jaime felt a thug in his chest. It was the first lie he had told his wife. It was the first time he lied to Eleanor ever.

Well, it wasn't a lie; it was more like a hidden truth. Jaime wasn't going to Riverrun just for the Tully's; He had heard from his men back in the Riverlands that Brienne of Tarth had been seen near the Quiet Isle. He needed to know. He needed to see her.

* * *

One month later

One month had passed since Jaime's departure for the Riverlands. She wasn't worried per say but she couldn't help it. The last time Jaime had ventured in that part of the realm he came back wounded… And she missed him. She really did.

That morning, Eleanor gave her breakfast only one look before pushing her plate and getting up. Her maid, Lily, spoke to hear:

"Milady you should eat."she said

"I'm not hungry thank you."

Eleanor started to walk, slowly at first because he stomach was getting angrier by the minute. The next she knew she was emptying the few contents of her stomach in the chamber pot.

Her maid spoke again:

"Milady you should consult Maester Selvyn. You've been sick for several days now."

Eleanor did not need the Maester to tell her what her sickness meant.

* * *

Jaime looked for weeks without success. Restoring Riverrun had been very easy compared to that. His last hope was questioning the Elder Brother of the faith here on the Quiet isle.

"Her name is Brienne of Tarth. She is very tall, strongly built; she would be wearing armor and sword. Her squire was named Podrick." Said Jaime

"I'm afraid I don't recall anyone, Milord."answered the Elder brother

Jaime felt defeated once more. They kept walking along the Elder until they heard bushes moving and then they saw a tall figure walking away.

"Someone listening to your conversations perhaps Elder?"asked Jaime

"That would be our latest recruit; brother Jon. I'm his mentor. He follows me around sometimes. He hasn't taken is vows yet so he's still under the no speaking rule." Said the Elder brother.

"Anyhow, thank you for your help."said Jaime

"It was nothing. Seven blessings to you both." said the Elder brother before leaving Jaime and Addam alone.

"Did you see that man who was leaving?" asked Jaime

"Yes I did, but…"answered Addam

"But what?" asked Jaime

"It's odd, but for a moment there I thought it was The Hound."

"You what?"

"Look, the grave we found is not far away from here. And the man was tall, strongly build, had long hair and I'm pretty sure I saw a little bit of his face, his burned face."

Jaime had to admit that Addam had a point; the grave wasn't far from here.

"Let's find out and identify him. If it's Clegane I must talk to him"

Jaime could hardly believe that, once again a chance to make things right was maybe right around the corner.

"Yes I imagine you must. But I'm not sure how he would react to his sister new situation. You didn't get along very much in the past you two." said Addam.

Jaime hadn't thought about that at all. He hoped that if it really was Sandor Clegane, that he could reason enough with him to convince him to come to Casterly Rock. Then he tought of Eleanor and how happy she would be to see her brother.

They finally found Brother Jon's chamber and what they saw inside confirmed exactly what Addam though.

When they opened the door, the man had spun around, sword in hand facing them. His hood was off and there was no denying it now; standing before then was Sandor Clegane.

"What do want Lannister? How did you find me here?" he asked, frantic

"It was a sheer luck I have to tell you. I was looking for a friend and find you here alive and kicking." Answered Jaime, but before he could add anything else, Sandor was talking again.

"You came for the bounty on my head didn't you?" he said with his sword drawn out.

"No I didn't. I swear" said Jaime

"LIAR!" yelled Sandor, before lunging, sword first towards Jaime.


	17. Husbands, Brothers and Fathers

**Here you go guys! Takes places exactly where we left off :p**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

* * *

Jaime, in extremis, managed to evade Sandor's move.

"Listen I'm not here to kill you or to bring you back to King's Landing." said Jaime, trying to reason with Clegane whilst avoiding his strikes.

Sandor lunged once more towards him; truth be told the Hound's move were a little rusty and predictable.

"I'm here because of someone that I care about and respect." he said

Jaime didn't have the guts to admit love to Sandor Clegane since he didn't know of Eleanor's new situation.

"Don't tell me it's your daddy?" spat Clegane "I'm sure he wants me dead like everybody else in the Kingdom" Sandor lunged again.

"No, it's someone you care about too." said Jaime "And her name's Eleanor."

Sandor's head shot up as he lowered his sword. "What about her? Is she all right?"

Jaime didn't have the time to answer anything; Sandor was suddenly rushing towards him, hands out "I swear by all the gods if something happen to her." Sandor grabbed Jaime by the throat.

"Yes, something did happen to her but I saved her from it." Said Jaime. It made Sandor Clegane let him loose. "Now I'm saying this only once, come back with me to Casterly Rock, she is there."

"You take me for fucking idiot… Casterly Rock. Don't make me fucking laugh."

"I'm serious. Listen, my father's dead. Joffrey's dead. I'm Lord of Casterly Rock and I swear to you that Eleanor is there. Unhurt, I promise."

"If you are lying, I'll rip your gut out." said Sandor

"I'm not lying."said Jaime

"Well we'll see about that." said Sandor. "All Right Lannister, I'll come with you. But if what I find doesn't satisfy me, I'll kill ya; Lord of Casterly Rock or not."

"Looks like we have a deal Clegane." Said Jaime

* * *

Eleanor sat at her desk, looking once more at the piece of parchment she had written some time ago:

_Dearest Jaime,_

_I was hoping to tell you in person but I can see that your business in the Riverlands took longer than expected. I won't detain you any longer but I simply wanted to tell you that I was with child. Hope you are well and that you plan on coming home soon._

_Your Wife, Eleanor_

She put in back on her desk. She had written this message weeks ago when the Maester had confirmed that she was with child. At that time, she though Jaime would be coming back soon…But now. She had to tell him; she couldn't continue like this.

_I'll send it today_, she thought. _Without fault._

Eleanor was taken from her thoughts when her maid came inside.

"Milady, Lord Lannister is back."

Eleanor felt warm feeling filling up her chest; she took it a sign. But before she could run down to the courtyard to meet him he was already standing by the door.

"Jaime you are home." she said, with a wide smile. She got up and walked towards him but Jaime stopped her before she could kiss him; not to infuriate Clegane even more.

"Is something wrong?" said Eleanor, alarmed

"No, no. In fact, everything is good…I think" Jaime moved away, leaving Eleanor staring at the obvious truth; in front of her was standing her brother Sandor. He looked different a little…His hair was longer and he was wearing weird clothing.

"So it's true. You are here little sister."said Sandor walking towards her.

"Told you I was telling the truth" answered Jaime

Eleanor walked slowly to meet her brother; Jaime was expecting a more emotional reaction. But one second later, she was in her brother's arms.

"They said you were dead." She mumbled against him.

"I was dead. But I'm back now." Answered Sandor.

"I'm beyond happy. You, here alive and well."said Eleanor. "Both of you." said Eleanor still holding her brother's hand and extending her other towards Jaime.

"Both of you?" asked Sandor

"Sandor I live here. Jaime's my husband."said Eleanor.

What followed Eleanor did not expect; Jaime, however, did. Sandor's eyes grew darker and lunged towards Jaime, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the ground.

"YOU MARRIED HER?" he screamed "MARRIED HER? YOU FUCKING LANNISTER DOG"

"Sandor stop!" said Eleanor "STOP! PLEASE" she said trying to break them apart. She eventually succeeded, prying slowly her brother's fingers from her husband's shirt.

"Will you calm down? Please?" she asked, looking at her brother. The way she acted reminded Jaime of that time at the tourney for Ned Stark where Eleanor had separated her brothers. At one point, Sandor finally let go of Jaime. Eleanor stepped in between them.

"Now, Jaime didn't do anything and he certainly did not force me into doing anything I did not want." said Eleanor

"Pfff, I can't believe this. My sister married to the Kingslayer. What was in for you? Got tired from your own sister?" asked Sandor

"Don't pretend like you cared about what was happening to her." spat Jaime

"She's my sister you shit." answered back Sandor

"ENOUGH!" said Eleanor. "If you had cared even just a little about me and my welfare you wouldn't have left me in King's Landing alone."

Jaime could see that this was hard for Eleanor and that she fighting her tears away. Slowly, he decided to back away; she didn't need her brother and husband fighting each other.

"It was for your own good."answered Sandor

Eleanor snarled; but before saying anything else she turned to Jaime.

"Jaime, would you mind if I talked to my brother for a while. We have some things tell each other I believe." she said

"Not at all. Take all the time you need." he said, whilst kissing her lightly on the cheek before leaving them.

Once he left, Eleanor turned to look at her brother once again.

"Now where were we?"asked Eleanor "Oh yes, King's Landing"

"Yeah. He came back didn't he? He was there? Gregor?"

"Gregor's dead." Said Eleanor "You really have no clue of what happened in King's Landing."

"What was so terrible?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how miserable living under the same roof as the royal family was…You want to talk about what happened in King's Landing? Fine let's talk. When Tyrion Lannister was accused of Joffrey's murder, he asked for a trial by combat. Gregor represented the crown and he died. He died because of Prince Oberyn's poisoned spear. But the Queen, she…she allowed her false Maester to play with his body and use blood magic because the crown couldn't lose the Mountain that rides. I found about her plan and she threw me in a cell. And if it weren't for Jaime I'd be either rotting in a cell in Dorne or my head would be decorating the spikes at Sunspear as we speak."

"El…"said Sandor

"Don't you "El" me." Nobody had called like that in years.

"El, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"I'm only trying to tell you that I choose this new life for me. I have a home and a husband that I respect." Said Eleanor, sitting on a nearby bench. Sandor sat down next to her.

"Respect?" said Sandor containing his laughter. "Don't try to fool me young lady, I know you've always had a thing for the golden knight of House Lannister."

"Don't call him like that." said Eleanor "And yes, I love him."

"You know he fucked his sister? Regularly"

"That's not the point. That's in the past and I don't care. I'm happy. I'm serious Sandor."

"Well you look happy. I suppose that's enough for me."

Eleanor smiled at her brother.

"I am happy."

"So are we done arguing?" asked Sandor

"Yes. You're the one who was angry you know. I'm just very happy you came here." She said, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "What are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know."

"You could stay here."

"And do what?"

"I don't know; you could be my protector or something. My sworn sword…The captain of my personal guard, a master at arms, I don't know"

"I'm not as good as I was…In the Riverlands; I fought with the biggest wench I have ever seen. I almost didn't make it if it weren't for the Elder Brother."

"But you still have your sword." Said Eleanor "I don't care what you do, as long as you stay."

"Then I'll stay." Said Sandor "For you and only you"

Eleanor smiled

"Only me? Not even for your nephew or niece?"she asked

Sandor's look suddenly changed; Eleanor was pretty sure he was touch right now.

"You're…"

"Yes."she said "But listen, I haven't told Jaime yet so shut up about it. And if you get drunk please don't kill anyone or I will be very angry."

* * *

It was late when Eleanor found Jaime in their bedchamber. They hadn't talked since he had come back and even less since the incident with Sandor. She found him in bed, his head resting of the headboard.

"There you are."said Jaime

Eleanor didn't say anything but instead, walked to their bed, climbed next to Jaime and said:

"I'm so, so sorry for Sandor's behavior today" her face buried in his neck.

"Don't worry about it; I brought him here remember. I knew what I was getting into" answered Jaime

"Yes and I'm so grateful you did." she said looking at him strait into the eyes. Eleanor took his face in her hands and started kissing him lightly. "Thank you, Thank you Thank you." She said, still kissing him. Jaime pulled away only the capture her lips to kiss her passionately. It had been a long time since Jaime was home after all. They pulled away, both of them breathless, not tearing their eyes of each other.

"I asked him to stay. I hope you don't mind. I thought he could either be a master at arms or something…"said Eleanor.

"It's fine by me." He said "I'm actually glad he stays. I'll feel better knowing someone's around when I leave, which, by the way, shouldn't happen so soon. The travelling I mean."

"Well, let us not think about you leaving again that too much." she said with a playful smile.

They kissed again. Jaime realised he had missed his wife after all. He slid his arm around her back to bring her closer to him, not breaking their connection.

As much as she enjoyed this, Eleanor realised if she didn't stop him now she would never tell him what she had to say. She pulled away from his lips.

"Jaime, I have something to tell you." she said, trying to keep her cool as Jaime kissed his way down her neck.

"MMM?" he said, stopping just above her collarbone.

"Well, it's good that you won't be travelling anytime for some time because, soon, there will be two of us missing and waiting for you."

Jaime suddenly stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look into his wife's eyes. The look on Jaime's face suddenly changed; thus proving to Eleanor that he had understood what she meant.

"How long have you known?" he asked

"A few weeks. I had all written out I swear, I was planning on sending a raven but then I thought I would like to tell you in person. So I postponed sending it for some time. I was actually planning on doing that this morning but then you came home." She said slowly

"Then I came home." he said

Jaime slid his hand across Eleanor's stomach; something he had never did with Cersei.

It felt good…it felt so very good. He's was going to be a father; a real father this time.

"It's still early." Said Eleanor "I'm not sure you will feel anything."

"I don't care" said Jaime before capturing her lips once more. Jaime had been waiting for a chance at a fresh start for quite some time now…And it was finally presenting itself.

Jaime broke off the kiss and rested his head against her stomach. Eleanor was pretty sure they fell asleep in the position for when the sun came up they were still in the same position.


	18. Return to King's Landing

A week had passed since Jaime's and Sandor's return to Casterly Rock and Eleanor was beside happy to have them both with her. She would walk around with either of them of watch them practice together.

Jaime too, found some advantage out of Sandor's presence here at the Rock. Turns out he was a good sparring partner…A little talkative and foul-mouthed but Jaime needed the practice.

After a good afternoon of sword fighting practice, a man brought several parchments to Jaime who was having dinner with Eleanor out on the terrace. He read it quickly before throwing almost in the plate of gravy.

"We are summoned to King's landing." Said Jaime

"Summoned? For what?" asked Eleanor

"My uncle as business with me and looks like the King wants to meet his new aunt." Said Jaime "We don't have to go."

"Yes we do."

It's all right. We can go for a few days.

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive." she said "And besides better travel now than later."

"I must tell you, Cersei is no longer held in the Sept, she is allowed to walk freely around the Red Keep…But only the Red Keep"

"Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of her."

* * *

Casterly Rock was not very far from King's Landing…Only one and a half day of ridding. Once they arrived; it was exactly the way Eleanor remembered it. Only this time, her heart clenched at the thought of her maybe dead, maybe alive brother somewhere in the vaults, doing God knows what for Cersei or Lord Qyburn.

But she had promised herself that she wouldn't get into any trouble regarding Gregor. She was pregnant and she needed to be careful around this nest of spies.

After settling in they joined Royal party for luncheon. Eleanor was introduced officially as Lady Lannister to everyone.

During which, Cersei walked behind her brother and whispered into his ear:

"Bringing a wanted man to the Capital is quite dangerous Jaime." She said, referring to Sandor, who had insisted of coming with them. Jaime didn't mind.

"He's my wife's brother. I'll pay you the price on his head if you want." he answered

But their conversation ended there, with Cersei leaving him, laughing. She walked towards Eleanor.

"Cersei"

"Eleanor. Would like join me for a walk around the gardens?"

"If you wish" Eleanor knew that this isn't the sort of occasion that she could refuse.

As they started walking, Cersei hooked her arm in Eleanor's.

"You must enjoy the perks of being Lady of the Rock. I hope it isn't too much for you, coming from a minor house and all." she said

Eleanor stopped walking and quickly, unhooked her arm from Cersei's and turned to face her, her body blocking the way.

"What do you want Cersei?" asked Eleanor bluntly

"I want to know how you managed to wrap my brother around your finger. How you got him to agree to such a ridiculous match." Said Cersei, her eyes fixed on Eleanor's.

If this was the game Cersei wanted to play, well Eleanor would give a ride for her money.

"First of all," started Eleanor "Jaime didn't agree to anything. It is I who agreed." she said with a coy smile. "As for what I did, well I didn't do anything other than being a friend and an ally when your brother needed one. If you failed in that area well…it is not my problem." Said Eleanor

Cersei laughed. "You love him. How romantic."

"What does it have to do with anything? It's not of your concern"

"He doesn't love you back. He loves me. He always loved me." said Cersei

Eleanor took her time to think before saying anything.

"If he tells me that himself, I might be tempted to believe you. But, I know he cares for me and respects me. And that's all I really care about" She answered "And he loves our child." she added, just at the last moment.

Cersei was stunned. Eleanor knew it would strike a weak spot. She felt Cersei's gaze upon her body; Eleanor was starting to show anyway; it wouldn't be a secret forever.

"Yes, I'm carrying the heir to the Lannister Line. Not you." Said Eleanor

Cersei laughed again. It was starting to annoy Eleanor very much.

"Come, come Eleanor you must know that it was the plan." Said Cersei "That you were just a pawn in the bigger picture; nothing more than a brooding mare."

"Well, I suppose you would know all about it since you were the same for Robert Baratheon."

"I was the Queen."

"Yes, but he didn't love you." Said Eleanor "If I remember correctly he loved Ned Stark's sister. What was her name? Lyanna I think"

"Well, that turned out well for I did not love him either; I had Jaime after all."

"And now you don't"

Eleanor decided she had enough of the ridiculous conversation and started to leave; but Cersei caught up with her.

"He'll come back to me. He always does. We fucked in the great Sept of Baelor on Joffrey's funeral. He'll come back; he did come back."

"Not for you."said Eleanor

"Then why?"

"I don't know. That's not of my business really." Said Eleanor "But, I know he burned all the last ravens you sent him. Yes, I saw them. He showed then to me. This is how far Jaime's trusts me."

"Trust? You think I care about trust?"

"Well you care about something. You always do."

"Now, I am going to say to this to you only once: Stop threatening me and leave Jaime alone. He is my husband and I'm his wife; I'm the one sharing his bed, not you. And if I get even just a suspicion that you are trying to bring back Jaime into his old lifestyle I will not hesitate again." She said "I have a family to think of and I will not let your ruin it as you have ruined so many others."

"You seem to forget who I am, sister"

"No Cersei, it is you who is forgetting who I am and I am not your sister; I never will be."

"You're a Lannister now. You seem to live up the name after all"

"Come Cersei, you of all people must know that it's just a name. And I'm no more Lannister than you are Baratheon. Now if you will excuse me."

And Eleanor left.

* * *

Jaime was restless. Restless because of what he had seen. Cersei and Eleanor talking, arm in arm. He should have intervened but he didn't.

Jaime heard the door open and closed and saw his wife coming quickly. She stopped in mid-way, realising he was there.

"Jaime." She said almost out of breath "I didn't see you there."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"What did Cersei want?"

"Nothing." Eleanor walked past him; enough for him to think that she would have went for the wine on the table if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant.

"Why don't I believe you? What did you talk about?"

Eleanor didn't answer but simply walked past him in some other direction; clearly trying to flee the conversation. Jaime grabbed her arm.

"Eleanor?"

"Fine…" she said "We talked about you. She wanted you and she tried to scare by telling me that you came back for her and I fell for it; like some kind of idiot."

"I can see that whatever my wicked sister told you affect you still" Said Jaime. "I know you want to be brave and pretend you don't care but you don't have to. I've never hidden my past from you and frankly I never expected you to accept it; many women wouldn't. But you did. I wish you'd tell me what's on your mind.

"I can't"

"Why? Because it's mean? Or inappropriate?"

Eleanor didn't answer.

"If I tell you, we never speak of it again?" she asked

"I promise."

Eleanor took a deep breath before proceeding to tell him about her conversation with Cersei…Until Jaime starting laughing.

"Stop laughing I feel stupid as it is." Said Eleanor before starting to walk around the room aimlessly. "To have fallen for such stupid threats. Like two children fighting over the last piece of pie."

"Am I the pie in this case?" Asked Jaime with a wicked grin whilst taking her hand and leading her to their bed were they both sat on it.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"That's much better isn't?

Eleanor nodded.

"Listen, I'm not with Cersei anymore. You know that. I haven't been since Tyrion's trial. I'm pretty sure I will never be with her again. I take my vows as your husband seriously."

Eleanor nodded again "I'm sorry if I've doubted you."

"Well you're forgiven." Jaime said, grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing her head again against his chest. "How about we leave for Casterly Rock the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh thank to gods yes. I never would have thought that I would hate so much the city in which I spent almost 8 years of my life."

Jaime grabbed her chin and raised it to kiss her. The kiss was light at first but slowly grew deeper and more passionate.

It was in moments like these that Eleanor questioned her husband's feelings and actions. Was it only duty? If so, she was already with child and there was be no need to pursue it. Was it only physical attraction? Both? She was pretty sure he knew that she had much deeper feelings for him. She remembered thinking the same the day he had asked her to marry him and what did she told herself back then…She told herself that she loved him enough for the both of them. She'd have to stick to that.

But an image of Jaime and Cersei together kept popping into her head…for the first time no less. Eleanor didn't like it…And she blamed this shit hole of a city for it.

Then it was like Jaime read her mind; he pulled away and said:

"Don't' think of Cersei." he said before kissing her again "Think of me and our unborn child."

That sentence made Eleanor's heart melt and made her smile against her husband's lips. It wasn't only a smile of pleasure but a victory smile. Jaime wanted her and not Cersei; Jaime was in their bed, making love to her, even though she already pregnant and all. Cersei could go back to Osmond Kettleback for all she cared.

* * *

The next morning, Eleanor received a message from Queen Margery to have tea with her and her grandmother, Lady Olenna Tyrell.

She joined them on the terrace. "Your Grace, Lady Tyrell"

"Lady Lannister, come and sit with us."

Eleanor proceeded and quite soon enough a servant a brought her a cup of tea.

"Lady Lannister we made you come today for we have something's to discuss with you." Said the Queen.

"It is my understanding that you have medical knowledge Lady Lannister?"asked Lady Tyrell

"Very little Milady and only because I worked with the Grand Maester before."

"Ah, how much can we trust Pycelle?"asked Lady Tyrell, very bluntly.

"He's the Grand Maester. For any medical subject he's the best and the person to go to here in the Capital."said Eleanor, sipping some tea.

"Come now, we both know that's not true. I need to know if I can trust my grandson's life to him."

"You can be honest here. We are only asking you because he used to work with him and you have healings skills" said Queen Margery.

Eleanor didn't answer right away; because she didn't know what to answer.

"So, can we trust him or not?"

Eleanor looked around…She was so sick of plots and scams. If it wasn't Cersei it was the Tyrell's.

Eleanor took a deep breath.

"Pycelle is Cersei's puppet. He'll do anything she bids him. If she doesn't want your grandson to survive then he won't. He's also a coward. Now if you'll excuse me, Your Grace, Lady Tyrell"

And she left.

_Thank the Gods we are leaving the place tomorrow._

* * *

Jaime had quite an exhausting two days as well.

When he got to his bedchamber, we wanted nothing more than slip in beside his wife and sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to gain him, until Jaime felt a hand shaking his shoulder violently.


	19. All hell breaks loose

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**Cath**

* * *

Jaime felt a hand shaking his shoulder. At first, he decided to ignore it; but it just kept going on. He opened his eyes and immediately recognizes Lily, Eleanor's maid, and Addam standing right next to her. Both of them were gesturing him not to speak. Jaime quickly looked to his right and saw his wife sleeping soundly. He got out of bed, trying his best not to wake her. He put some clothes on and followed Addam further into the room.

"Addam?" he asked "Is something the matter?" he knew that Addam wouldn't disturb him if it wasn't important.

"Better you see for yourself. Come" said Addam.

They started to walk away, got out of the room and Jaime realised that Addam was locking the room from the outside and handing him the key. Addam started walking, Jaime right behind him. Jaime didn't like to admit it, but he hadn't been this stressed in a long time.

They kept going and it took some time before Jaime realised they were handing towards the Tower of the Hand; but they didn't go there. They turned and then Addam stopped in front of a door; a door that Jaime knew; the one that led to his Uncle's apartments. Fear suddenly gained him. Had something happened to his Uncle? They weren't very close but he was still family.

"I'm warning it's not pretty." Addam pushed the door open and Jaime's mouth dropped at the sight of what he was seeing. Grand Maester Pycelle was dead; crossbow to the chest. He head had fallen down on a desk and then, on the ground, he saw his uncle Kevan. He was also dead, also crossbow to the chest.

"Seven hells." He said. "Who did this?"

No one answered. Jaime remembered how his father died. Had Tyrion come back to finish the family?

"Where's Mace Tyrell? Randyll Tarly?" he asked "Someone must know of this"

"We can't find either of them. Lord Lannister's squire found them first then, while looking for Lord Tyrell, he found me. He remembered me from my days as commander of the City's watch. I suggested to come and get you."

"You did the right thing Addam."

Then it done on him "Where's Cersei? Where is the King?" asked Jaime

"The King is with the remaining Kingsguard we could find: that's Ser Boros and Osmund Kettleback and Meryn Trant."

Two out of three Kingsguard that Jaime didn't trust.

"Cersei is now untraceable."

Jaime did his best to think and found a solution. What were you suppose to do when both the King Regent and the Hand were unavailable?

"And the Queen?"

"Probably with her father" answered Addam

"Who is untraceable as well? Something's at play here."

Jaime remembered when they had searched for his father's killer and had found Tyrell gold in one of the cells, of course, Jaime knew Tyrion had something to with it, but maybe, in the end, the Tyrell's were behind it all…That would surely explain their disappearance.

"We must get the King to safety." Said Jaime. "King's Landing is no longer safe."

"Where? How?"

Jaime tried his best to think quickly.

"We leave for Casterly Rock. It's the only place string enough and far away from here." Said Jaime while starting walking "And find Clegane. Now!"

* * *

Eleanor stirred in her sleep but kept her eyes closed. It couldn't be morning yet…Then she heard it: the bell…The famous King's landing bell.

Eleanor couldn't believe it…Not again. NO!

She got out of bed to realise that her husband wasn't there.

"Jaime?" she called in the open; but there was no answer.

Eleanor walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked; from the outside.

She ran to the balcony and looked down. All she could see was Gold cloaks and Red Cloaks running around. Something was definitely wrong. Where was Jaime?

Then she saw her maid Lily, crawled in a corner.

"Lily?"she asked

The girl was crying. "Milady. It's not safe here anymore."

"Tell me what happened? Why is the door locked?"

"Ser Marbrand came to wake me, said I had to wake Lord Lannister immediately. Then they both left. I know not why."

They heard noises coming from the city…Like the mob; like that time they had attacked King Joffrey in the Streets.

"I need some clothes."

Lily didn't move at first. "Now!"

It was only as she finished changing that she heard noises coming from the door. Then she heard it unlock. Lily was hiding behind Eleanor; afraid.

But Eleanor's wasn't afraid. She was a Clegane. She quickly looked around, in hopes of finding a dagger of something in case; but without any luck.

Then the door opened and someone came in; it was Sandor

"By the Gods Sandor. You scared me." she said, a hand on her heart "Why did you lock me in here?"

Eleanor saw that he was wearing armor and was holding his sword.

"Get dressed. We're leaving for Casterly Rock." He said

"Now?"

"Yes."

"What is going on?"

"Eleanor please, don't ask questions."

"Where's Jaime? Did something bad happen?"

She was starting to panic now. Fear gaining her by the minute; her heart pounding so fast it would jump out of her body. Was Jaime dead? Her Jaime?

"Milady must calm down it's not good for the baby." Said Lily

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN."

"Where's Jaime?" she asked again "Sandor, where is he?"

"He's safe. You'll join him soon enough now let's go. I won't say it again."

Eleanor nodded lightly and finally followed her brother.

* * *

They were walking; no they were almost running in the halls until they finally made it to the courtyard. Eleanor saw three Kingsguard in the white cloaks, a large carriage, the Red cloaks of House Lannister, Addam and her husband. Eleanor ran to embrace him before anything else.

"By the Gods, I was so worried something had happened to you." she mumbled into his chest.

"It's all right." He said "I'm not hurt."

"What's happening?" she asked

"I can't tell you now." He answered. "I need you to get inside so we can leave."

Eleanor nodded and obeyed. She could see that Jaime was as worried as her anyway.

Before she could enter the carriage Jaime grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"I need you to stay calm inside. He might need a friendly face."

"Who?"

"Tommen."

"Tommen?"

"We are taking him with us."

"Why?"

"Don't tell him yet; but Pycelle and my uncle are dead. Cersei is untraceable; Mace Tyrell is nowhere to be found. And…"

Eleanor covered her mouth in shock. The world was clearly going insane. She looked at her husband and said:

"Don't worry about him; I'll make sure he's all right. I promise"

"Thank you." Said Jaime

Eleanor smiled and entered the carriage.

_Thank the Gods for her_, thought Jaime.

Once inside, Eleanor met a very frighten Tommen. She did her best to calm him down.

"What is happening? Where is Margery? Where's my mother?"

"I know not your Grace. I'm sure they'll meet us at the Rock."

Only seconds later, Eleanor felt the carriage moving. They were on their way out of here.

At one point, Tommen fell asleep but not Eleanor, she was to worried to sleep.

* * *

When they arrived at Casterly Rock the sun was up; it's bright light woke Eleanor. She did sleep afterall. Once they finally were within the safety of the City walls Eleanor came out of the Carriage.

She and Jaime made all the arrangements for everyone's stay and only meet each other in their appartements near mid-day.

Jaime proceeded to tell her the entire story, from the minute Addam came to their journey out of the capital. Eleanor had a hard time to believe all of this.

"Do you think Cersei has anything to do with it?"

"Could be; she was, afterall untraceable after the events."

"But leaving Tommen doesn't seem like her."

"No indeed." Said Jaime.

By then, they were in bed, both exhausted.

"Promise me that next time, you will wake me before leaving our room in the middle of the night. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." He said before kissing her forehead. "I won't do it again. Ever."

Eleanor smiled and closed her eyes; Jaime did the same until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
